Alea Jacta Est
by Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua
Summary: James, James, je sens mes os!" Paniqua Severus en se passant une main sur les côtes tandis que Remus se roulait par terre de rage et que Regulus paniquait en vue de son futur licenciement. Ouhlala. Échange de corps massif.
1. Où les ennuis commencent

Bongour~!

Tirelipimpon speaking. Alors voici une nouvelle histoire écrite à quatre sabots par l'auguste Sombraline et votre humble scribouillarde. En espérant que vous apprécierez!Yoroshiku ne~!=D

**Sombraline's **_**blablabla :**_Je dirais même plus, voici une venoulle houastire écrite à quatre mimines avec la vénérable Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua (faudra m'dire d'où sort ce pseudo un d'ces quatre). Nous espoirons qu'elle saura vous plaire !

*Révérence synchrone*

**Chapitre1:**

- Gaffe à la fumée, James...paraît qu'elle est aussi TOXIQUE que la bave de MA COUSINE BIEN-AIMEE!

-T'as raison, Sirius...ce serait STUPIDE de se retrouver avec le cerveau aussi troué que SNAPE!

-On vous entend, bande d'abrutis, grommela ce dernier. Quitte à devoir se supporter pour encore une heure dans la même salle, vous pourriez AU MOINS nous épargner vos logorrhées...

-Pfff écoute-le donc, James...aussi pédant que mon imbécile de frère.

-Ta gueule, Sirius, répliqua le cadet en question.

-Je trouve qu'il a pas tort, moi.

-Remus...?

-Ben quoi, on la ferme, ils la ferment, on finit notre retenue commune le plus tôt possible et on ne les voit plus polluer notre champ de vision...

James et Sirius roulèrent des yeux, haussèrent des épaules et retournèrent -brièvement- à leur potion punitive.

Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés ici, à être enfermés avec le groupe de Serpentards qui les insupportaient le plus en ce bas-monde, sorcier et moldu confondus?

Réponse simple: ils s'étaient faits prendre la main dans le sac- autrement dit en train de se lancer des sorts qu'ils n'étaient pas censés produire, et encore moins envoyer sur d'autres élèves. Généralement, ils arrivaient à se rentrer dans le lard, comme disait si délicatement Sirius, de façon plutôt discrète, chaque groupe s'en retournant dans sa salle pour se rafistoler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le truc, cette fois-ci, c'est que des élèves de Pouffsouffle qui passaient par là s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie pour cause de nausée gastéropodine, éruption cutanée traçant des mots à faire rougir un charretier vétéran et autre couleur de peau changeante. « Des dommages collatéraux », comme avait résumé Lucius Malefoy avec une moue appréciative devant le directeur de Poudlard.

Ils s'en voulaient tous presqu'autant qu'il en voulaient aux autres de s'être faits pincés, et se juraient de leur faire payer sitôt la punition passée...De bons moments en perspective, pour ainsi dire.

La punition infligée, justement, se trouva être une potion.

Etrange manière de générer le repentir. Etrange et inégale: les réactions allèrent d'un Peter qui se rongea les ongles d'angoisse et un Snape qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air satisfait à la « allons donc, un jeu d'enfant...trop facile lalala ».

Bref, toujours est-il que c'est ainsi que Bellatrix et Regulus Black, Severus Snape et Lucius Malefoy s'étaient retrouvés à une table à tenter de préparer une potion de Ponête afin de permettre aux deux élèves de Pouffsouffle atteints par les sorts cutanés de retrouver rapidement une vie normale. De l'autre côté de la pièce, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew s'efforçaient de réussir une potion de Stopgerbille permettant aux spasmes stomacaux de trois autres élèves de cesser de produire limace sur limace.

Le professeur Slughorn, pour couronner le tout, les surveillait d'un air sévère et soupçonneux. Merlin sait ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire avec des ingrédients somme toute inoffensifs. Il transformeraient une cuillère ou un kiwi en arme de destruction massive si on les laissaient faire.

C'est donc dans cette ambiance des plus concentrées et amicales (haha) que les choses dégénérèrent.

Comme dans la plupart des cas précédant une énorme catastrophe, aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à quelque chose de particulier. Ce n'était pas la première (et sans aucun doute pas la dernière) fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en retenue tous ensemble.

Ils auraient peut-être dû être plus méfiants.

James, s'ennuyant atrocement (Remus et Lily s'étaient attaqués à la potion en leur interdisant formellement de toucher au chaudron), attrapa un radis dans le plat devant lui et, après un sourire machiavélique échangé avec Sirius, le lança dans le chaudron des Serpentards. Seuls Snape et Regulus se concentraient sur la potion, cependant que Lucius et Bellatrix alternaient les coups d'œil sinistres à l'horloge, les regards noirs aux Gryffondors et les tics agacés au deux autres jeunes. Le pauvre légume tomba dans la potion, éclaboussant au passage les deux potionnistes, qui émirent un sifflement de douleur simultané quand la substance bouillonnante entra en contact avec leur peau. James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire et se tapèrent dans la main.

-Potter! S'écria Snape avec colère en portant la main à sa joue.

-Oui, c'est mon nom, répondit James avec un sourire innocent.

-Espèce de malade! Siffla Lily. Tu aurais pu les brûler gravement !

-Reste donc en dehors de ça, Sang-de-Bourbe, répliqua sèchement Bellatrix.

-Ferme-la donc, espèce de vampire consanguine ! Répliqua aussitôt Sirius.

-Toi, le traître à son sang, on ne t'as pas sonné ! Siffla Lucius.

-Du calme, du calme ! Tenta de tempérer Slughorn.

-Ta gueule, Serpentard visqueux ! Répliqua à nouveau James.

-Toi-même, Gryffondork puant !

-Et comment ça va, en Enfer ? Vous vous rendez bien là-bas chaque année pour visiter votre cousin Lucifer, non ?

-Et à Azkaban, ce n'est pas trop froid en hiver ? Vous devez bien aller voir les parents de Pettigrew là-bas de temps en temps, non ? Pourquoi ils s'y trouvent, déjà ? Crime contre l'humanité par la création d'un monstre ?

-Et si on parlait de _tes_ parents, Bella ? Je crois que ta mère a bien été inculpée pour possession de poisons illégaux ? C'est celle de Snivy qui lui fournissait ?

-Messieurs…

-FERMEZ-LA ! Hurla soudainement Lily avec terreur en pointant du doigt le chaudron des Serpentards.

Tout le monde se retourna en même temps, perplexe. Avec un cri d'effroi, Bellatrix et Lucius firent un bond en arrière, tandis que Snape et Regulus trébuchaient sur leurs propres sacs. En effet, la potion avait pris une étrange couleur d'un vert électrique, et d'épaisses volutes de fumés opaques de la même couleur s'en échappaient. Une odeur acre, rappelant celle de cheveux brûlés, s'en dégageait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu, bande de Serpentards au cerveau atrophié ?! S'exclama Sirius.

-Je peux te rappeler que c'est _ton_ pote qui a balancé un truc pas naturel dans notre chaudron ? Contre-attaqua Severus.

-Bouchez-vous tous le nez, indiqua Remus en couvrant le bas de son visage avec le col de sa robe.

Avec réticence pour les Serpentards, ils s'exécutèrent tous, tout en reculant dans la pièce au fur et à mesure que la fumée l'envahissait. Slughorn, derrière son bureau, avait adopté une expression paniquée et cherchait un moyen de quitter la pièce sans avoir à traverser le nuage verdâtre –sans succès, la table sur laquelle le chaudron était posé se trouvait au premier rang, juste à coté de la porte. Il fut le premier à être englouti par la fumée, avec un glapissement de terreur.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'exclama Lily au travers de sa robe, catastrophée.

-Totalement d'accord, répliqua Lucius, Slug est notre directeur de maison. Reg ?

-Oui ?

-Va le chercher ! Lança Bellatrix en poussant le jeune homme dans le nuage, lui faisant pousser un cri de frayeur, couvert par celui, indigné, de Sirius.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! S'exclama-t-il, en même temps que Severus. Ils échangèrent un regard noir.

-Ne fais pas comme si son sort te préoccupait le moins du monde, Black !

-Parce que ça te préoccupe, toi, peut-être ?

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une quinzaine de secondes supplémentaires pour que le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se jettent l'un sur l'autre pour se casser mutuellement la figure. Aucun autre n'y porta attention, chacun plaqué contre le mur, essayant de trouver un moyen d'éviter de respirer la fumée. James se plaça devant Lily, visiblement décidé à la protéger jusqu'à la fin. Remus et Bellatrix se retrouvèrent plaqués dans le même coin par Lucius et Peter, le deuxième s'accrochant désespérément au premier, qui essayait de s'en débarrasser en lui fichant de grands coups de poing sur le crâne.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : ils finirent par être à leurs tours engloutis par le nuage. Remus, James et Bellatrix essayèrent de retenir leur respiration le plus longtemps possible, tandis que les autres se mettaient à étouffer. Enfin, après une quarantaine de secondes et quand ils furent tous persuadés qu'ils allaient mourir, le nuage se dissipa.

Et ils tombèrent tous par terre, évanouis.

Ce fut Sirius qui ouvrit l'œil en premier. L'œil droit, pour être précis. Il étouffa un gémissement puis, portant la main à son front, il se redressa sur le sol, se sentant atrocement mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, contemplant les formes inconscientes de Slughorn, Regulus, James, Lily, Peter, Lucius, Bellatrix, Remus et-

Merlin, y'a un délire que je capte pas, là.

Perplexe, il se redressa (en remarquant à nouveau à quel point il se sentait faiblard) et se dirigea avec lenteur vers son propre corps, effondré contre le mur, un peu plus loin. Mais, en chemin, il écrasa accidentellement la main de Remus, qui se réveilla instantanément. Celui-ci se redressa d'un coup et, avant que Sirius n'ait pu s'excuser, écarquilla ses yeux dorés de colère.

-Espèce de crétin de Sang-Mêlé ! Ça fait mal ! Je te jure que tu va me payer ça ! Je-

-Rem, qu'est-ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça ? Gémit Lily en se relevant, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-J'ai rien dit, moi ! Fit remarquer Bellatrix en émergeant à son tour.

-Ouais, un donut géant… marmonna Lucius avec bonheur.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien, les enfants ? Questionna Regulus en se redressant.

-Merde, Sev', j'ai mal au cul, gémit Slughorn en s'appuyant à la porte pour se relever.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis…

-Oh bon sang, murmura James avec un sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Remus avec colère avant de se jeter par terre.

En quelques secondes, ce fut à nouveau le chaos : Regulus se mit à s'arracher les cheveux en répétant « Dumbledore va me tuer, Dumbledore va me tuer ! », Slughorn empoigna ses bourrelets en les contemplant avec horreur, Remus se mit à se rouler par terre en criant de rage, Bellatrix s'approcha de lui et tenta de le calmer avec des paroles rassurantes, Lily jeta un coup d'œil dans son chandail avant de rougir considérablement, James mit la main sur son crâne, tentant avec désespoir d'aplatir ses cheveux, Peter observa Lucius se relever lentement en se grattant le derrière avec une expression de désespoir intense, Sirius se glissa contre le mur, contemplant tout ce monde d'un air incrédule, et celui qui avait les traits exacts de Severus passa avec une expression troublée ses mains sur ses côtes, tout en glapissant des « James, James, je sens mes os ! James ! » sonores.

Alea Jacta Est….

**A souivre~...**


	2. Où l'on fait les comptes

Disclaimer:

Sombraline:Dans cet épisode de Alea Jacta Est: Quelle sera la sentence imposée par Dumbledore? Qui a réellement échangé de corps avec qui? Qui sera chargé de sauver la situation? Pour le savoir, restez à l'antenne... *Chanson-thème débile et générique tout aussi débile où on voit chaque personnages en duo selon les corps échangés et quelques images intrigantes mais qui ne vous disent strictement rien sur le futur*

Tireli:Un générique de série, quoi. Désolées pour l'attente et amusez-vous bien!

**Chapitre 2:**

-Du calme. Du calme! DU CALME!

Tout le monde se tourna vers James, qui s'égosillait depuis un certain temps. Lily poussa un gémissement d'animal blessé.

-C'est pas vrai… je viens de réclamer de l'ordre et de la discipline, se plaignit-elle.

-Est-ce que je me trouve _vraiment_ dans le corps de Sirius Black? Demanda celui-ci en contemplant ses mains avec désespoir.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'en plaindre, Snivellus! S'exclama Severus, ou du moins le corps de celui-ci. C'est pas toi qui vient de te retrouver avec un nez qui ferait pâlir de jalousie Cyrano de Bergerac!

-Qui ça? Demanda Sirius, enfin, Severus, avec un regard incrédule.

-Peu importe! S'exclama Lily, le visage de James exprimant une panique agacé. Je veux savoir ce que je fais dans le corps de Potter! Non, en fait, je ne veux même pas savoir. Je veux redevenir moi!

-Calme-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla Remus en se relevant –il avait enfin épuisé ses larmes de rage. Je pense que tout le monde ici aimerait bien le savoir… Lucius, arrête de pleurer, tu es ridicule, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Peter qui sanglotait dans un coin.

-Que s'est-il passé, professeur? Demanda James sans cesser de contempler ses longs cheveux auburn, probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser.

-Je n'en sais rien! S'exclama Slughorn, son expression perplexe semblant très étrange sur le visage de Regulus. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ajouté à cette potion?!

-Potter a jeté un radis dans le chaudron, répondit Severus en détachant enfin son regard des mains de Sirius.

-Bravo, James! Vraiment, mes félicitations! Siffla Lily avec colère. Sirius songea qu'il était vraiment étrange de voir la rouquine se faire disputer par son meilleur ami…

-Allons, allons, du calme! Intervint Slughorn, mais il n'était pas spécialement menaçant dans sa nouvelle forme. Écoutez… prenez un échantillon de la potion, nous allons voir le directeur –il trouvera sans doute quoi faire pour remédier à tout cela. Monsieur Black, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers son énorme ventre, il doit y avoir quelques fioles de verres dans la poche intérieure droite de ma veste...

À force de gestes rendu maladroits par son inhabituelle corpulence, Regulus finit par réussir à remplir un flacon avec les restes de la potion (qui s'était remise à grésiller doucement) et, après avoir convaincu Lucius de ne pas se cacher dans une armoire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la solution, ils quittèrent le cachot et se dirigèrent vers le directeur, presque silencieux.

-Ça t'arrive de manger? Siffla Sirius avec colère en se glissant à coté de Severus. C'est à peine si je tiens debout! Je parie que tu t'envoles au moindre souffle de vent!

-Et toi, tu peux bien parler… je me demande comment ton balai arrive à te faire voler! Lâche un peu les abdominaux! Marmonna le Serpentard.

Juste devant eux, James et Lily avaient une discussion du même genre :

-Bon sang, Potter, tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de ne rien faire, pour une fois? Tu avais tellement besoin d'attirer l'attention? Et _cesse de me regarder ainsi!_

-Je t'en _supplie_, Evans, décoiffe un peu mes cheveux… ils ont l'air parfaitement plats, comme ça!

-Ça ne te nuira pas, pour cette fois, marmonna la préfète en jetant un regard dégoûté à ses cheveux. Et que je te revoie jeter un coup d'œil sous ce pull et je te _jure_ que je m'arrache les yeux à moi-même, pour le moment où tu reprendras ton corps!

Regulus, lui, fixait silencieusement son propre corps mener la marche, ayant semble-t-il de la difficulté à se tenir debout. Évidemment, passer du poids et de la taille d'un cachalot moyen à celui d'un adolescent normal devait être spécialement saisissant… mais l'inverse était vrai aussi. Il avait de la difficulté à ne pas foncer dans les murs, ou dans les autres élèves autour de lui…

Bellatrix, elle, devait contenir ses hurlements de rage. Et le babillage de Lupin, à côté d'elle, ne faisait strictement rien pour la calmer.

-…tu vois, je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas remarqué la différence avant que je te le dise! La pureté du sang n'a vraiment rien de spécial! Tu vois, je suis de Sang-Mêlé, et je…

-Je te conseille, espèce de Gryffondork miteux, de ne pas terminer cette phrase… murmura Bellatrix dans un sifflement à glacer le sang.

Fort heureusement pour Lupin, il prit au sérieux cette avertissement et se ferma la trappe à camembert. Derrière elle, Lucius continuait de gémir. En fait, il couinait comme un rat, dans le corps de Pettigrew. Mais lui faire remarquer eût peut-être été peu judicieux, si elle voulait éviter que son cousin ne se suicide…

Quant à Pettigrew, elle n'était même pas sure qu'il eût compris ce qui s'était passé, au vu de l'air légèrement perdu qui s'étalait sur le visage pâle de Lucius.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Regulus, enfin, le professeur, s'avança devant elle et prononça le mot de passe

Ce fut un Dumbledore surpris qui les accueillit. Il fixa les nouveaux arrivants par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune un à un. Quelque chose clochait.

Il se décida à attendre, le regard interrogateur, que le professeur Slughorn, apparemment mal à l'aise, lui expliquât pourquoi ils ne se trouvaient pas dans le cachot à fabriquer des potions en guis de punition.

Ce fut le jeune Regulus Black qui s'avança, l'air terriblement embarrassé, et prit la parole en premier.

-Albus, nous avons un gros problème...

-Je vous demande pardon, Regulus?Fit un Dumbledore vraiment surpris d'entendre un de ses élèves l'appeler par son patronyme.

-Je...euh, voilà, je suis le professeur Slughorn. Albus...il s'est passé quelque chose de véritablement regrettable et imprévu lors de la retenue. Voyez-vous, un ingrédient indésirable a été ajouté lors de la préparation de la potion de mes chers élèves de la part des Gryffondor et une fumée étrange a commencé à se dégager...A notre réveil, nous avions changé de corps. Tous. Je...Je suis sincèrement navré, Albus.

Le directeur de Poudlard resta un moment immobile, les yeux balayant le groupe d'un air contrarié et pensif. Il se pencha par dessus son bureau et demanda:

-Puis-je savoir qui est qui? On commence par la gauche:

-Sirius Black, Gryffondor et fier de l'être, lança Snape d'un air provocateur, suivit d'un grommellement inintelligible de la part de Sirius Black, du moins de celui qui avait son apparence.

-James Potter, chantonna Lily Evans en se dandinant légèrement.

-Lily Evans, poursuivit James Potter en lançant un regard irrité à la rouquine. Et arrête de minauder comme ça, Potter!

-Je suis Remus Lupin, professeur Dumbledore, fit une Bellatrix à l'air contrit. Croyez bien que je suis aussi navré que le professeur Slughorn en ce qui concerne cette situation et...

-Regulus Black, coupa un Slughorn qui tentait de voir si la couture de son dos allait craquer si il tendait les bras devant lui.

-Peter Pettigrew, fit Lucius, un grand sourire niais au lèvres tandis qu'il s'admirait en se tortillant sur lui-même.

-Lucius Malefoy, geignit Peter d'une petite voix tremblante.

-Bellatrix Black, lança Remus avec un air de dégoût.

-Severus Snape, termina Sirius Black en lançant un regard en coin à son ancien corps. Serpentard et aussi extatique que blond à l'idée d'occuper ce corps actuel...

Dumbledore laissa tomber sa tête de lassitude. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, ce qui sembla inquiéter le petit groupe qui commença à s'agiter. Slughorn (dans le corps de Regulus) s'apprêtait à lancer un « Albus? » inquiet lorsque la voix irritée du directeur résonna:

-Qui a provoqué ça?

Un silence accompagné d'un échange de regards gênés.

-C'est lui qui a lancé le radis! Piailla Remus (Bellatrix) en montrant James Potter du doigt.

-Hein!? Mais tu devrais arrêter les injections de venin, ma parole! J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher!

-Tu parles, ricana un Slughorn qui testait cette fois la solidité des coudes de sa veste.

-Hého, je serais toi, je la ramènerais pas, Reg', siffla un Snape agacé. C'est vous qui avez commencé par nous insulter!

-Traiter de Sangs-Souillés et traîtres à leur sang des personnes qui en sont ne vaut pas pour une insulte, répliqua sèchement Remus en regardant de haut le groupe des Gryffondor.

-Mon poing dans ta face, Bella? Menaça Snape. Tu seras assortie niveau pif à ton pote graisseux.

-Euh...ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, s'interposa une Bellatrix inquiète pour son corps originel.

-Et en ce qui concerne les cheveux gras, glissa un Sirius se mirant les ongles, l'air indifférent, t'es mal placé pour parler, Black.

-Ha, tu reconnais avoir cette tignasse déguelasse, Snape?!

-SILENCE, tonna soudainement la voix de Dumbledore, coupant court à toute discussion.

Tous se tournèrent vers le directeur de l'école, éminent sorcier parmi les éminents. Ce dernier fulminait derrière ses lunettes.

-Avez-vous idée à quel point je suis déjà occupé avec ce psychopathe qu'est devenu Tom Jedusor planqué en Albanie?! Vous ne pouviez pas être obéissant et faire votre retenue comme n'importe quel autre élève l'aurait fait?! C'était au-dessus de vos forces?!...Eh bien, répondez!

Jamais ils n'avaient vu le directeur dans un état pareil. Personne n'osa répliquer ce que tout le monde pensait: « J'y peux rien, ils m'énervent! »

-Avez-vous idée, également, du risque que vous faites courir à la réputation de l'école?Reprit Dumbledore d'un ton plus calme après avoir respiré deux trois fois profondément. Vous, monsieur Malefoy, et vous, les Black. Imaginez que vos illustres familles apprennent cette affaire...Oui, vous faites bien de prendre cet air gêné, je le serais également à vos places.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise et se tourna vers Regulus.

-J'imagine que si vous êtes dans cette pièce avec ces élèves plus qu'indisciplinés, Horace, c'est que vous n'avez pu trouver une potion permettant à chacun de retrouver son corps d'origine.

-Certes, Albus. J'avoue n'avoir jamais vu un effet pareil jusqu'à présent...Mais, laissez-moi un peu de temps et j'analyserai cette potion, dit-il rapidement en brandissant la fiole de potion qu'il avait récupérée. Et je trouverai un antidote, bien entendu.

-Hmmm, meumeumma le vieil homme, les yeux plissés par la réflexion. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, de toute évidence.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sirius Black qui semblait bouder et essayait de ne pas faire attention aux deux Gryffondor en bout de ligne qui s'amusaient à compter les côtes du corps de Snape-un Snape à l'expression de plus en plus désespérée au fur et à mesure que le nombre grandissait-et commentaient plus ou moins discrètement, le tout accompagné de ricanements plutôt idiots.

-Severus sera votre adjoint, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique. Je suis au courant de votre avance en matière de potion. Vous nous serez d'une grande utilité...QUANT A VOUS, messieurs Potter et Black-non pas vous, Regulus-je compte sur la discrétion dont vous êtes capables pour éviter d'éventer cette histoire. Il en va de même pour vous tous. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé, vous devrez essayer de vous faire passer pour ce que vous semblez être et donner le change.

Cet ordre fut accueilli de diverses façons par les concernés: la joie béate s'affichait sur le visage de Lucius(Peter), l'effarement et l'incrédulité sur celui de Regulus(Slughorn), Lily, Sirius, Severus et James, la rage pour Remus(Bellatrix), le relativisme à la il-y-en-a-qui-n-ont-pas-de-bras pour Bellatrix (Remus), une curiosité étonnée pour Slughorn(Regulus) et un désespoir profond pour Peter alias Lucius Malefoy.

-Et défense de se plaindre, mes chers enfants, poursuivit le directeur avec un regard qui en disant long sur sa détermination à ne pas être contredit. Sur ce, retournez nettoyer le désordre que vous avez laissé dans la salle de potions et retournez ensuite dans vos salles respectives-je veux dire celles de vos corps actuels. Et je compte sur votre discrétion, souvenez-vous en, conclut-il d'un air menaçant en appuyant les trois derniers mots d'un index et d'un ton déterminés(1).

Tous sortirent à la suite sans broncher-même Bellatrix, trop occupée à digérer l'idée de vivre parmi des Gryffondor pour un temps indéterminé- tandis que Slughorn et Regulus restèrent en retrait, lançant un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore.

-Euh, et pour nous, Albus? Demanda finalement Regulus lorsque le dernier passa la porte.

-Je vous montrerai vos appartements plus tard, Regulus. Vous, Horace...Que dire...Voyez cette expérience comme une occasion d'ouverture à de nouvelles valeurs. Les Gryffondor ne sont pas aussi « bas du front » que vous vous plaisez à le répéter. En attendant, je vous conseille de vous hâter de les rejoindre. Merlin sait de quoi ils seraient capables si on les laissait seuls à nouveau!

(1) Ah ben on parle d'un type qui a réussi à mater Grindelwald là...'Manquerait plus qu'il ne sache pas faire plein de choses en même temps.

**A suivre...**

Un immense merci à toute personne ayant reviewé! N'hésitez pas à réitérer: une review de postée, c'est un chaton en moins de mangé!


	3. Où on s'accomode ou pas

Disclaimer: Un jour, Sombri sera riche et célèbre pour ses écrits...Mais pour le moment, elle ronge son frein et fait mumuse avec Tireli et les persos d'une autre. Blonde. Riche. Ecossaise.

_Sombraline_:"Salut les gens~  
Mille pardons pour le retard, y'a eut un certain manque d'inspi. C'est un chapitre de transition, en fait. J'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira malgré ce tragique retard et vous remercie joyeusement et avec plussoyance de vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture! -Sombraline.  
PS: I need et le pensionnat pour bientôt, promis! ^^;"

_Tireli_: Ouaip, désolées...On essayera de plus l'faire, promis! m(_)m

Victimes:  
Severus - Sirius  
James - Lily  
Peter - Lucius  
Slughorn - Regulus  
Bellatrix - Remus

**Chapitre 3**

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement éprouvants pour les malchanceuses victimes de la métamorphose. Chacune d'elle supportait difficilement sa nouvelle condition, tout en surveillant attentivement la personne qui avait pris le contrôle de leurs corps.  
Plus les vacances de Noël approchaient et plus la pression se faisait sentir sur Severus et Slughorn, lesquels s'acharnaient à trouver une solution qui leur permettrait de retrouver leurs corps. Tous les jours, entre dix huit et vingt trois heures, on pouvait voir dans les cachots Sirius et Regulus Black, penchés sur un chaudron ou le nez dans un grimoire, les sourcils froncés de concentration tandis que diverses associations d'ingrédients et de sortilèges se formaient dans leurs cerveau (surtout dans celui de Severus, en réalité, car Slughorn n'avait pas eu à créer de nouvelles potions depuis de nombreuses années).

[Extrait enregistré le 17 décembre à vingt-et-une heure quarante trois dans le cachot numéro 6 des sous-sols:]

-...et si la valériane annule l'effet nocif de la griffe de diable sur le fil de Mélusine, il suffirait d'ajouter de l'écaille de Magyar rouge en poudre pour empêcher la valériane d'ajouter un effet de vieillissement à la potion... reste à régler le problème de l'essence elle-même...  
-Euh... oui, exactement.

[Fin de l'extrait.]

Le pauvre Regulus, emprisonné dans le corps massif de son professeur de potions, avait réussi à donner cours à tous ses étudiants sans trop de difficulté, suivant maladroitement le programme scolaire que Slughorn avait griffonné dans son cahier. Évidemment, il avait encore de nombreuses lacunes, et enseigner aux septièmes années de Serdaigle, surtout, s'était montré particulièrement difficile.

[Extrait enregistré le 16 décembre à quinze heure vingt-quatre dans le laboratoire de potions numéro 4 des sous-sols:]

-Professeur Slughorn?  
-Oui, Mr... Smith?  
-C'est Abercrombie, Monsieur. Dites, est-ce que je pourrais ajouter de la sauge à ma préparation de jus de rose? Je pense que ça décuplerait les effets soporifiques, non?  
-...Oui, oui, allez-y, ça ne devrait pas...  
BAM! *Kofkofkof* "ABERCROMBIE, espèce de connard!" "C'est encore Londubat?" "À qui appartient cette chaussette?" *pshhhhhiiiiit*  
-...causer problème.

[Fin de l'extrait.]

Et ce n'était que le moindre des inconvénients de se trouver dans le corps de son professeur. En effet, celui-ci avait apparemment des problèmes de digestions assez incommodants... et puis de toute manière, passez donc de votre belle apparence d'héritier des Black au visage rondouillard et avide d'un professeur avare, et vous verrez, vous...  
Slughorn, lui, ne trouvait que des avantages à avoir changé d'apparence. Il n'avait pas à enseigner, il avait le respect de ses Serpentards (c'était bien la première fois!) et il pouvait discrètement espionner ses collègues de travail. En dehors peut-être du fait qu'il allait peut-être manquer le panier de bonbons envoyé par Bertie Crochu (comme à tous les ans pour Noël) et des longues et pénibles soirées de travail avec le jeune Snape, sa situation actuelle lui convenait parfaitement.  
Severus, en revanche, en était désormais au point de la crise de nerfs. Outre les éreintantes soirées de travail avec Slughorn (cette vieille limace mollassonne avait certainement trouvé son diplôme d'enseignant dans une boite de Chocogrenouille) et la pénible pression que tous les autres faisaient peser sur lui pour qu'il trouve enfin le remède qui les ramènerait tous à leurs forme d'origine, le problème Sirius Black était particulièrement épuisant.

[Extrait enregistré le 14 décembre à vingt-et-une heure dix sept, juste après avoir rencontré Albus Dumbledore pour lui expliquer le problème, couloir du troisième étage:]

-Crève, connard!  
-Toi même, imbécile!  
-Ferme là, foutu Gryffondork!  
-Ta gueule, serpent visqueux!  
-Arrête de me répéter, maudit Black!  
-C'est toi qui m'imite, Snivellus!  
-Ferme-la, espèce de bellâtre prétentieux!  
-Toi même, espèce de bâtard au grand nez!  
-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMEZ, OUI? Y'EN A QUI VEULENT DORMIR!

[Fin de l'extrait]

Non seulement il avait désormais à croiser Black tous les matins dans le miroir, à porter les vêtements de Black, à vivre dans le dortoir de Black et à supporter les admiratrices de Black, mais en plus, ledit Black se montrait tellement insupportable depuis la métamorphose que Severus doutait de pouvoir jamais s'en remettre tout à fait.

Sirius, de son côté, en était-presque- au même point. Certes, il n'avait pas le travail et les horaires impossibles qu'avait Snape, mais la souffrance et la nervosité étaient quasiment équivalentes. Du moins tel était son avis. Côtoyer en permanence des Serpentards, et James qui était resté du côté des Gryffondors... La vie était injuste. Tous les jours, il devait non seulement supporter les insultes à l'encontre de sa maison sans pouvoir répliquer avec un petit Levicorpus ou autre Gratounet, mais également à l'encontre de sa propre personne. Enfin...Snape...Lui...Bref, Snape était apparemment aussi peu apprécié de ses camarades que des autres. Lui même se trouvait détestable en observant sa mine pâle et son air maladif et renfrogné. Oh il avait bien tenté de sourire 'à la Sirius' mais il s'était vite ravisé. Le monde n'était pas prêt pour une telle vision; il essayait d'ailleurs de ne plus y penser tant il avait eu l'impression d'avoir créé quelque chose de contre-nature. Bon sang mais comment faisait Snape pour se supporter? Pour les cours, idem. Monsieur Je-vis-dans-la-bibliothèque-foutez-moi-la-paix-bande-de-larves se trouvait être la tête de classe...ce que n'était pas Sirius. Las des soupirs déçus de ses professeurs face aux capacités soudainement perdues de leur meilleur élève, il cherchait un peu de soutien chez James. Le James en question étant habité par Lily, il allait voir du côté des filles de Gryffondor et trouvait un sourire de compassion et de pitié-arg- sur le visage de la rouquine. L'après-cours lui permettait ensuite de survivre au suivant.

[Extrait enregistré le 18 décembre, après le cours de Sortilèges:]

-James, j'vais pas t'nir...

-Courage, Pad. T'as été plus salement touché par cette affaire que moi, mais...euh...T'as été plus salement touché par cette affaire que moi.

-Hm, j'suis rassuré et consolé, merci Prongs...

-De rien, vieux frère...

-...Snape est détesté par tout le monde, c'est invivable. Ce type était maso...j'te jure qu'il doit l'être pour supporter une gueule et une vie pareille. J'ose même pas me toucher les cheveux! J'évite les miroirs!

-Ouhla. Te connaissant, je sais que ça doit être difficile mais...dis-toi que TOI au moins tu ne te fais pas draguer...

-Comment ça? On t'a...?

-Moi non. Lily semble avoir hum dissuadé à sa manière bon nombre de types. Y en a qui me regardent presque avec de la peur dans les yeux...J'parlais de Rémus.

-Rém...qui?

-Lestrange...il en a après ta cousine apparemment...Pffrt..C'est pas bien.

-Pffrrrrthéhé...Non. Du tout...

-...

-...

-Mwahaha!

-Ouaaahahaha!

[Fin de l'extrait]

Remus, lui, ne riait pas, ce qui, au final, allait bien avec le corps qu'il habitait. L'écart d'un an avec ses amis le privait de leur compagnie quotidienne et quasi-permanente, et il commençait lentement mais surement à déprimer. Les avances plus ou moins évidentes que lui faisaient Rodolphus l'embarrassaient autant qu'elles l'agaçaient; il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, lui non plus, avant de devenir mauvais. En fait, il avait déjà essayé de l'être, mais Rodolphus était revenu à la charge, un sourire ravi collé au visage et une audace redoublée. Remus était désemparé et Sirius ne lui était d'aucun soutien possible, étant donné que Bellatrix et Snape ne se fréquentaient pas.

[Extrait enregistré le 20 décembre, pendant le dîner]

-Allez, Bella, tu sais que tu as envie de cette petite ballade sous les arcades après le couvre-feu...

-Dégage, Lestrange...

-J'insiste. Je suis sûr que tu es encore plus...toi-même lors de la nouvelle lune...T'as l'air inquiet, j'ai dit quelque chose de troublant?

-Retire ce sourire idiot de ce qui te sert de face...Non, je...Rah mais fais moi d'l'air tu veux!*soupir*

-..J'peux savoir ce que tu trouves à ce lombric de Snape?

-Hein?

-Tu l'observais avec un air désespéré.

-Euh...c'est juste qu'il est...désespérant... Un*gloups* un parasite pareil dans la maison des Serpentards, ça me...

-Haha, j'aime quand tu parles comme ça, Bella...Ce soir aux arcades alors?

-...Et mes phalanges dans ta face?

[Fin de l'extrait]

Bellatrix, elle, observait d'un œil très très mauvais les interactions entre son soupirant et ce mou de Lupin. Elle se tenait le plus à l'écart possible, n'adressant la parole à personne et roulait des yeux agacé lorsqu'elle devait côtoyer ces deux imbéciles de Snape et Evans. Elle sentait monter la nausée tandis qu'ils discutaient amicalement et se retenait de marmonner des « traîtres » et autres « Sang-de-Bourbe », de peur qu'elle n'ait de comptes à rendre au directeur pour cause d'indiscrétion. Elle n'était pas encore de taille à tenir tête à ce vieux fou à la solde des Moldus après tout. Elle relançait de temps à autre Snape, qui, bien évidemment, devait prendre son temps en bon Demi-Sorcier qu'il était. Devoir compter sur ce moins que rien pour revenir à une situation normale où elle pourrait à nouveau exprimer tout le mépris qu'elle avait de cette école, quelle ironie! Pour s'aider à relativiser, néanmoins- elle serait déjà passée aux Impardonnables qu'elle s'entraînait à pratiquer sur des petits animaux sinon- elle lorgnait du côté de Lucius...enfin, Peter Pettigrow. Son air limite suicidaire avait le don de lui ramener le coin des lèvres à peu près droit.

Le pauvre Lucius...que dire...Lucius Malefoy avait été un esthète. De la magie noire, des bonnes manières inutiles mais tellement aristocratiques, du mépris affiché, mais un esthète malgré tout. Là, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, coincé dans ce corps difforme et laid de Peter J'ai-un-rire-atroce-et-des-pleurs-tout-aussi-pathétiques Pettigrow. Il devait fréquenter Snape, Evans et Bellatrix. Ca pouvait aller. Il n'appréciait guère les deux premiers et était relativement indifférent à la troisième. Tout juste s'ils lui accordaient un regard de temps en temps, comme avec le vrai, si ses souvenirs n'étaient pas trop déformés par le désespoir. Il passait ses journées à ne pas oublier qui il était: beau, blond, classe, populaire et presque fiancé. Et là il n'avait...plus rien. Rien rien RIEN! Sa Narcissia regardait un autre que lui, et de moins en moins, vu ses nouvelles manières. Merlin, qu'il avait hâte, sans doute plus que les autres, de redevenir lui-même: orgueilleux, fier et arrogant. Un Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur en somme.

C'est ce qui explique sans doute son cri déchirant lorsque, à la veille des vacances, il apprit avec les autres que Severus Snape n'avait toujours pas trouvé de quoi leur rendre leurs corps. Il s'effondra, mais ne trépigna pas comme le fit Bellatrix sous la forme de Lupin. Il gémit en grimaçant contrairement à Lupin et Sirius qui se renfrognèrent sous la forme de Bellatrix-rien de très choquant en ce qui la concernait- et Snape-lui non plus, à vrai dire. Lily Evans émit un claquement de langue contrarié et James fit de même en ajoutant un tapotement agacé des doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les deux seuls semblant prendre ça avec philosophie étaient Regulus et Slughorn. Peter, bien entendu, se retenait à peine de sautiller de joie: il allait pouvoir profiter encore un peu de cette situation, et ça l'enchantait au plus haut point.

Dumbledore, lui, les dévisagea un à un par dessus ses lunettes, un air contrarié et résigné à la fois. Il répondit à l'aveu contrit de Snape et Slughorn par un long soupir et des yeux clos de lassitude.

-...Vous avez conscience que le temps presse, n'est-ce pas?

Snape et Slughorn se regardèrent puis hochèrenet lentement de la tête. Il reprit après une longue réflexion:

-Vous allez devoir passer les vacances dans la famille de votre hôte...Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Réaction bis et décuplée des concernés à cette nouvelle. Dumbledore les ignora et poursuivit:

-Severus...

-Oui, professeur.

-Horace..

-Oui...?

-...Je compte sur vous pour poursuivre vos recherches chez les Black. Il est heureux que le hasard ait choisi de vous placer dans le corps de frères, et Black, par-dessus le marché...Travaillez-moi ça d'ici la fin des vacances ou je ne réponds plus de vous.

Hochement de tête des concernés. Il balaye alors l'assistance du regard, pensif.

-Vous autres... vous autres, vous autres...Continuez. Vous avez tenu quelques semaines, vous tiendrez bien le temps des vacances. Ça vous mettra peut-être même n peu d'ordre dans les idées et de plomb dans la cervelle. Vous pouvez aller préparer vos valises. J'ai dit.

Tous hésitèrent en le voyant retourner à sa paperasse, un pli de concentration entre les sourcils et un tic d'énervement au coin de la bouche. Puis Snape fut le premier à s'en retourner chez les Gryffondors, le pas traînant, suivi de Lily, puis James, Sirius, Remus, Slughorn, Lucius, Bellatrix et enfin Peter, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Après leur départ, le directeur de l'illustre école de Poudlard soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-...Bon sang, ils me feraient presque passer Tom Jedusor pour un adolescent en pleine crise...

**A suivre~...**

Bon, qui n'en veut de l'auteure au 7e ciel? Vous? Bah alors cliquez sur le p'tit bouton en vert là, un peu en bas et lâchez une ligne.^^ (ah tiens, c'est plus vert...ben le truc en bleu là en bas, alors...)=D

Sur ce, à la prochaine~


	4. Où l'on se ressemble un peu trop

Disclaimer: On a rien. Rien... Rien d'autre que nos deux(X2) mimines pour taper ces histoires, nos yeux pour les lire et nos sourires sadiques tandis qu'on s'amuse à torturer- avec tendresse, hein...toujours... si si- les persos de Rowling.

**Sombr': Salut, peuple du monde!  
Comment ça, z'aviez oublié notre existence? Tsss, pas bien, ça. Vous me ferez une review chacun pour la peine. Et on rechigne pas, en arrière!**  
**Blagues (plates) a part, désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture. Chapitre centré sur sieurs Black & Snape. **

_Tireli: Yop!__ On a pris notre temps, certes...MAIS... c'est un chapitre assez long! Et avec les deux têtes de plomb du groupe... On est pardonnées? Hein?*regard Bambi*_**  
**

**Chapitre 4**

Une fois le train arrêté dans Londres, Sirius compta mentalement jusqu'à cent avant de ramasser le sac de voyage de Snape et de quitter son compartiment. Deux semaines dans la peau du Serpentard lui avaient déjà appris à se tenir le plus à l'écart possible du reste de la population de Poudlard. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de sortilèges et d'attaques qu'il avait essuyés en si peu de temps, le confortant dans sa colère contre l'autre imbécile. Si cet abruti avait été moins détestable avec tout le monde, il n'en serait pas à devenir aussi paranoïaque que lui!

James, toujours coincé dans le corps d'une certaine rouquine, avait passé une bonne partie du trajet dans le même compartiment que lui. Il avait demandé conseil à Sirius pour convaincre subtilement les parents Evans que leur fille ne trouverait jamais un meilleur parti que lui-même et était parti une quinzaine de minutes avant leur arrivée à King's Cross rejoindre la véritable Lily pour lui donner quelques indications sur la manière de se comporter au Manoir Potter.

Lui avait transmis ses avertissements à Snape avant même de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Tandis que le Serpentard l'observait avec un sourire insolent, il lui avait formellement interdit de se comporter en parfait petit Sang-Pur devant ses parents. Sans prendre la peine de confirmer, Snape lui avait conseillé d'un ton nonchalant de se faire discret, pour sa propre sécurité. Sans un mot de plus, il avait tourné les talons et était parti rejoindre 'Remus', 'James' et 'Peter'.

L'été se promettait long. 'Se faire discret.' Comme s'il allait faire exprès de sortir de la maison avec un visage comme le sien!

Il se demandait comment seraient les parents de Snape. Malgré toutes ses questions, plus ou moins indiscrètes, il avait uniquement pu apprendre leurs prénoms: Eileen et Tobias. Après ça, le pseudo Gryffondor était demeuré muet comme une tombe au sujet de sa famille. Sirius en avait déduit que l'autre détestait l'idée de le savoir chez lui. Pourquoi? Avait-il une maison si pitoyable qu'il était gêné que Sirius la voit? Avait-il espoir qu'il se ridiculise devant ses parents? La première solution semblait plus probable, après tout...

Selon ce qu'il avait extorqué à la véritable Lily, elle aussi très peu loquace à ce sujet, les parents avaient un sale caractère envers Severus. Il en avait déduit que c'était dû au comportement froid et arrogant de Snape -qui aurait pu le supporter, après tout? Néanmoins, Sirius avait dans l'idée qu'il devrait faire de gros efforts de gentillesse pour ne pas avoir à supporter les conséquences du caractère de l'autre, mais ça risquait d'être compliqué. Par définition, il haïssait les parents Snape pour la simple existence du Serpentard.

Blasé à l'avance quant aux vacances à venir, il réajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule avant de descendre du train. Le quai s'était déjà partiellement vidé et il adressa un petit signe de tête à 'Bellatrix' quand il la croisa, se dirigeant en compagnie de Narcissa et Andromeda vers les parents Black. Le Maraudeur, toujours doté de boucles brunes, lui répondit d'un discret signe de main, son expression légèrement désespérée.

Il pinça les lèvres de colère en apercevant plus loin Snape, toujours sous son apparence, s'avancer en compagnie du faux Regulus jusqu'à Walburga et Orion. La mère de Sirius claqua quelque chose, manifestement agacée, et le Serpentard répondit calmement. Les parents Black échangèrent un coup d'œil manifestement perplexe et Sirius serra les dents, agacé. Maudit Snape!

-Severus?

Il se retourna aussitôt. C'est fou comme on acquérait des réflexes en peu de temps. Il marmonna un vague 'bonjour' un peu renfrogné, histoire de tenir le rôle, en se retrouvant face à la fausse Lily et à ce qui semblait être ses parents.

-Est-ce que ta mère vient te chercher? Lui demanda doucement la femme.

-Euh... non, Snape m'a dit- je veux dire, euh, non, elle m'a écrit de rentrer à pied pour cette fois, bafouilla-t-il maladroitement.

-À pied, répéta le père de Lily en secouant la tête, manifestement agacé. Et quoi encore... bon, venez, jeune homme, on vous ramène chez vous, comme d'habitude.

Sirius cligna des yeux, perplexe. Snape n'avait pas mentionné qu'il connaissait la famille Evans... il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa famille. Le Serpentard paraissait occupé à expliquer quelque chose à Orion, ayant totalement oublié son existence. Pinçant légèrement ses lèvres, il offrit un petit signe de tête reconnaissant à Mr Evans et leur emboîta le pas.

-Bon, heu, on se voit bientôt, S-Severus, dit James avec un sourire encourageant quand la voiture s'immobilisa.

-N'hésitez pas à repasser à la maison s'il y a... des problèmes, suggéra Mrs Evans avec gentillesse.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la portière de la voiture et en se glissant à l'extérieur, son sac à l'épaule. La neige grisâtre crissa sous ses pieds.

Il attendit que la voiture se soit éloignée pour lever les yeux vers la maison. Elle était d'un beige sale et terne, et semblait ne tenir debout que par hasard. Un escalier en lequel il n'avait pas exceptionnellement confiance menait à une galerie à la peinture écaillée, jonchée de quelques déchets plus ou moins identifiables. Il grimaça. C'était totalement le genre de trou à rat dans lequel il visualisait Severus Snape.

Il monta les trois marches de l'escalier, tentant de ne pas s'inquiéter du sinistre grincement qui retentit sous ses pieds, et prit une grande inspiration avant de passer la porte.

Une étrange odeur de tabac froid, de renfermé et de poussière l'assaillit, lui faisant plisser le nez (avec un nez pareil, il était bien plus sensible que d'ordinaire aux odeurs douteuses). Il faisait à peine plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur dans la maison, aussi garda-t-il sa cape sur les épaules en avançant dans le hall d'entrée.

L'étage semblait être une seule et grande pièce. Le sol en prélart était sale et plusieurs parties semblaient légèrement déchirés. Sur sa gauche s'ouvrait visiblement une salle de bain. Devant lui se trouvait une table et trois chaises à la peinture un peu écaillée, derrière laquelle se trouvait un escalier. Sur sa droite, il y avait un canapé usé et légèrement renfoncé et une quantité étonnante de magazines douteux et de déchets alimentaires divers. Une vieille télévision se trouvait face au canapé.

-J'suis rentré! Lança-t-il sur un ton léger, décidé malgré tout à ne pas s'attirer l'agacement des parents du Serpentard.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis quelqu'un descendit précipitamment des escaliers. Une seconde plus tard apparut une femme vêtue d'habits moldus, ses longs cheveux noirs teintés de reflets gris légèrement emmêlés. Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre, l'air inquiète. Elle était simplement effrayante, ses yeux noirs renfoncés dans leurs orbites.

-Severus! Lança-t-elle d'une voix sifflante qui aurait pu être joyeuse si le visage pâle de la femme n'avait gardé une expression impassible et d'autant plus inquiétante. Où est-elle?

-Euh... bonjour, maman, tenta-t-il. Où... où est quoi?

-Ta... (elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux tout autour) ta baguette! Exigea-t-elle dans un murmure. Donne, vite!

-Ma... ma baguette? Bafouilla-t-il, perplexe.

Se séparer de sa baguette, alors qu'elle était une véritable extension à son corps? Bien sur, il avait repris la baguette de Snape, après l'échange de corps, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Néanmoins, elle s'était totalement adaptée à lui. Ou peut-être s'était-il adapté à elle? À moins que le transfert n'eut également alterné sa magie et celle du Serpentard? Merlin seul le savait.

-Allez, dépêche-toi, chuchota la femme, une lueur paniquée dans le regard.

Avec hésitation, il tira la baguette du Serpentard de sa poche et la tendit à la femme, qui s'en empara aussitôt avant de tourner les talons et de remonter les escaliers, aussi vite qu'elle les avait descendus. Sirius cligna des yeux, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer..?

Il resta sur place un moment, pensant que la femme allait revenir. Peut-être avait-elle simplement décidé de la nettoyer? Ou de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas jeté de sortilèges graves? Néanmoins, les minutes passèrent et Eileen ne reparut pas. Toujours un peu dubitatif, il réajusta le sac sur son épaule et se décida à monter les escaliers à son tour, histoire de savoir ce qu'elle en avait fait.

Il traversa la pièce et monta tranquillement les marches. L'étage supérieur se composait d'un simple espace où deux pièces, manifestement les chambres, s'ouvraient. Il entendit sa 'mère' s'agiter dans l'une et entrouvrit la porte pour apercevoir la femme, occupée à dissimuler quelque chose sous le matelas du lit double. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Euh... maman... je... je peux ravoir ma baguette, s'il te plaît? Je ne... ferai rien de mal...

-C'est hors de question, siffla la femme avec surprise. Ton père ne veut pas, tu le sais, il a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de la garder...

Sirius haussa les sourcils, surpris. Qu'avait donc fait Snape pour être privé de magie? Avait-il jeté un sort à son père? Dans ce cas, il était compréhensible que...

-Je lui demanderai de me la rendre, informa-t-il néanmoins Eileen, qui releva les yeux, l'air surprise.

-Tu... ah mais si tu veux... mais je te conseille... et fais attention... et puis retire ta cape, surtout...

Le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils mais se passa de commentaire. La femme devait être fatiguée pour dire des choses pareilles... il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte d'à côté. La maison le mettait déjà mal à l'aise...

Il entra dans la chambre du Serpentard, s'attendant à peu près à tout. Il y trouva une pièce de petite taille, un lit très bas dans un coin, au couvertures dépareillées. Les murs étaient d'un blanc terne et un peu sali. Un placard encastré dans le mur était entrouvert, laissant apercevoir des vêtements rangés sur des supports et une tablette couverte de livres. Point barre.

Un mot s'imposait dans l'esprit de Sirius: vide.

Austère, impersonnelle et vide. Comme Snape. Il avait décidément des goûts douteux...

Il se débarrassa du sac et le déposa à coté du lit. Suivant les conseils de Eileen, il retira la cape usée et élimée de Snape et la jeta sur ce qui serait son lit pour les deux semaines à venir, avant de se diriger vers le placard et d'en ouvrir la porte, curieux. Fouinant dans les vêtements, il haussa les sourcils. Tous des vêtements moldus. L'un des parents Snape serait-il moldu? Voir les deux? Voilà qui serait surprenant, de la part d'un Serpentard maudissant les Sangs-de-Bourbe...

Les livres, en revanche, rangés sur la tablette au dessus des vêtements, traitaient tous de magie. Des bouquins que même Rémus ne se serait pas entêté à lire. _Théorie moderne de la numérologie, Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces non-magiques, Les ténèbres de la magie à travers les âges, Théorie de la métamorphose transsubstantielles, Potions de Grands Pouvoirs, Quête de la Quintessence_ et bien d'autres manuels de magie tout aussi peu attirant. Ne prenant pas la peine d'en ouvrir un seul, il se redirigea vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus, déjà blasé. Les vacances s'annonçaient longues et monotones... Snape n'était-il donc pas capable de s'amuser, dans la vie?

Une porte claqua soudainement à l'étage inférieur. Il se redressa. Le père de Snape, sans doute? Peut-être allait-il enfin mettre un peu d'animation dans cette maison ennuyeuse?

Des marches d'escaliers craquèrent et quelques secondes plus tard, un homme à l'expression sombre et renfrognée, pratiquement identique à Snape mais manifestement plus vieux, apparaissait devant la porte. Sirius grimaça intérieurement. Ce type n'aiderait sans doute pas beaucoup à l'ambiance familiale. Il tenta tout de même de s'afficher plus sympathique que Snape l'avait sans doute jamais été.

-Hum, euh, salut, papa!

L'homme se tourna vers lui et le début de sourire qu'il s'était forcé à faire retomba brutalement devant le regard que le père de Snape lui jeta. Un regard assassin, rempli d'un mépris inimaginable. Walburga elle-même n'aurait pas fait mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi? Demanda sèchement Tobias (car il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui, le père de Snape).

-Je... je... c'est les vacances, bafouilla Sirius, déstabilisé.

-Et c'est une raison pour m'faire supporter ta présence, 'spèce de petit rat? Grinça-t-il avec énervement. N'attendant pas de réponses, il se tourna vers la pièce où Eileen se trouvait encore et grogna: Et l'souper, l'est où encore?

La mère de Severus bafouilla une réponse mêlée d'excuses confuses et Tobias entra dans la pièce sans jeter un regard supplémentaire à Sirius, qui resta à contempler l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer...?

* * *

Severus souriait tandis qu'il s'installait dans son compartiment. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire depuis un moment déjà, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il passerait pour la première fois de sa vie des vacances loin de Spinner's End, de sa névrosée de mère et de son taré de père. Et c'était en plus cet imbécile de Sirius Black qui s'y collait! Il se pinça les lèvres afin que son humeur si rarement bonne reste néanmoins discrète en repensant à ce fait-là. Trop tard, James- Lily- l'avait repéré et haussait un sourcil dubitatif tandis que ni Remus- Bellatrix- , les mains dans les poches et d'une humeur massacrante et se contentant de fixer rageusement la pointe de ses souliers, ni Peter- Lucius- , observant obstinément le vide d'un air très très déprimé, ne prêtaient attention à lui. Severus balaya d'un vague geste de la main accompagné d'une moue la curiosité de sa vis-à-vis et se plongea dans une contemplation extatique du paysage qui se mettait enfin à se mouvoir en essayant de s'imaginer comment allait se passer la suite des événement pour lui et son binôme.

Il se doutait bien que son conseil ne serait pas suivi par le Gryffondor, et que ce dernier s'en mordrait les doigts d'ici bien avant la fin du mois, si tant est qu'il lui reste encore quelques dents. Lui avait appris assez tôt à les remettre en place ou les réparer mais qu'en était-il de l'abruti qui occupait son corps à présent? Il espéra seulement ne pas le récupérer trop amoché, il détestait avoir à se rafistoler, même s'il y parvenait sans difficulté. Une sorte de paresse lasse et usée qui l'avait poussé à raser les murs même chez lui, le nez bas. Severus se demanda comment l'idiot se comporterait avec une mère affolée venant lui réclamer sa précieuse baguette sitôt le pied posé dans cette maudite maison, ce qu'il penserait de sa chambre, comment il réagirait à la première gifle de son père.

Ces réflexions l'enchantaient autant qu'elles le contrariaient. Sirius Black allait connaître un aspect de sa vie dont il se serait lui-même passé; il allait peut-être même en profiter pour l'empirer aussi. Merlin dans quel état allait-il retrouver son corps à la rentrée? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui regardait, boudeuse, la lande britannique défiler par la fenêtre. Elle ne faisait plus attention au fait qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans le corps d'un garçon et avait donné à Potter une allure toute féminine avec ses jambes et ses bras croisés ainsi que sa tête légèrement penchée et sa petite moue. Severus se retint de rire, mais émit néanmoins quelques bruits qui attirèrent l'attention de Lily qui tourna vers lui un regard ennuyé et interrogateur.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, Sn...Sirius?Demanda-t-elle, agacée à l'idée d'être le sujet de moqueries qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir.

-Décroise les jambes,L...James. Pitié. Et les bras aussi.

Bellatrix avait tourné un regard curieux et haussa les sourcils en entendant la suggestion. Lucius, lui, resta embourbé dans son hébétude, pour ne pas changer. Lily leva le menton en signe de défi et demanda d'un air vexé:

-Plaît-il?

-Potter ne se tiendrait jamais comme tu le fais en ce moment. Il est avachi les trois-quarts du temps sur le moindre siège un tant soit peu confortable et là tu... Merlin, Lily, c'est tout sauf Potter. Pouffa Severus.

-Mais... mais je me suis toujours assise comme ça! Protesta Lily, contrariée.

-Dans ce cas, essaye de prendre exemple sur Bellatrix. Suggéra son vis-à-vis en désignant du pouce le siège d'à côté occupé par la donzelle en question. Elle s'en sort étrangement bien pour le côté par féminin pour deux monilles. Elle rend même Lupin un peu plus viril, tiens.

-Tu veux son poing sur ton nez rétréci, Snape? Gronda la Serpentard, franchement agacée.

-CQFD. Un Lupin plus viril. Il se contente de laisser ses potes tabasser les autres en temps normal...

-Snape... Grinça Bellatrix d'un ton menaçant.

-Très bien, très bien! Ne vous battez pas!S'exclama Lily d'un ton exaspéré en décroisant bras et jambes et en s'affalant sur son siège. Content, maintenant?

-On croirait voir le vrai...

-Oh la ferme!

Le reste du trajet fut ensuite ponctué ça et là de réflexions nerveuses de Bellatrix, priant à voix haute pour que les parents Lupin ne soient pas de ces hippies vivant pieds nus et mangeant des graines pour ensuite passer la soirée à parler aux arbres, ainsi qu'une intrusion inopportune mais heureusement brève de Potter. Severus devenait également un peu plus anxieux au fur et à mesure que le paysage se faisait urbain. Il allait rencontrer les parents Black. Regulus lui avait parfois parlé de son père, Orion. Un type relativement vivable tel quel. Aimable, voire affectueux par moments, lorsqu'il a passé suffisamment de temps en dehors de la vie mondaine et de la société aristocratique sorcière. Il s'effaçait généralement devant son épouse et cousine, Walburga. Une maîtresse-femme, en disait Lucius, un dragon en disait son fils. Sirius, lui, s'était contenté de cracher par-terre lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de détailler un brin sa mère. Son expression était singulièrement familière à ce moment-là. Le visage qu'il faisait en pensant à Tobias... Mais là, c'était différent. La magie était exigée, tout l'inverse de Spinner's. Ça allait bien se passer. Mieux, en tout cas.

...Ou pas. Il aperçut les parents Black dès le pied posé sur le quai. Impossible de les rater. Deux monolithes rappelant facilement un certain film du réalisateur moldu Kubrick, immobiles et indifférents à la foule qui les entourait. L'expression de leur visage était dure; elle devient mauvaise lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent. Severus déglutit avec inquiétude. Il attendrait Slughorn avant d'avancer vers les deux cerbères, non pas par peur mais par... hmmm prudence. Il avait amplement compris que Sirius n'était pas en odeur de sainteté chez ses parents. Il vit Regulus- son professeur- arriver avec un petit air anxieux et lui fit discrètement signe de le suivre vers ceux qui allaient être leurs parents. Il pouvait voir la bouche de sa 'mère' se pincer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il aperçut au passage Sirius du coin de l'œil qui les observait d'un air morne. Il retourna vers Walburga Black et soutint son regard jusqu'à arriver tout près d'elle. La voix de cette dernière claqua comme un fouet.

-Tiens donc, il s'est décidé à venir docilement cette fois... Regarde-le donc traîner des pieds, Orion! Toujours aussi digne d'être un Black...

Le ton déplut fortement à Snape. Inutile de chercher plus loin d'où Sirius Black tenait sa diction hautaine et ce petit sourcil satisfait levé. Comme s'il allait se laisser faire, tiens.

-Pourriez éviter de grimacer comme ça, vu les têtes d'abrutis que je croise tout au long de l'année, ça me ferait mal d'y avoir droit aussi pendant les vacances... Sur ce, le trajet a été long, on voudrait aller se poser. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton nonchalant, indifférent aux regards que s'échangèrent les deux adultes et à celui, irrité que lui lança Sirius. Il empoigna sa valise et fixa tour à tour Orion et Walburga en signe d'attente. Le père se décida à bredouiller tout en indiquant une direction que Severus prit sous le regard perplexe de Slughorn et de Walburga.

-D...Depuis quand...? Jamais il... Marmonna-t-elle avant de pincer à nouveau les lèvres et de faire un signe de tête agacé à son fils cadet pour lui signifier de ne pas traîner.

Le trajet jusqu'à Grimmauld se fit dans un silence pesant, aucun ne souhaitant amorcé une quelconque conversation. Severus y était habitué, pour sa part, et cela ne le dérangea absolument pas de ne pas avoir à parler à la vieille rombière chez qui il allait passer ses vacances. Il jetait des coups d'œil à Slughorn de temps à autre, mais ce dernier sembla se comporter de la façon effacée qu'avait Regulus au retour des vacances, ce dernier devait l'avoir prévenu- à son plus grand soulagement, de toute évidence- qu'il était tout sauf loquace une fois les pieds à Grimmauld. Merlin que c'était pratique. Severus, de son côté, devait juste « ne pas se comporter en Serpentard » ou un truc du genre. Il observa du coin de l'œil la vieille qui faisait de même puis poussa un soupir et fixa son regard vers les rues qui se succédaient tandis qu'ils parcouraient Londres.

Grimmauld Place était à son goût. Hormis quelques détails glauques tels que les têtes d'Elfes- il n'a jamais pu encadrer ceux de Poudlard, sans mauvais jeu de mot- ou encore quelques sorts empêchant de siffler des airs moldus qu'il découvrit par la suite, ou encore l'infâme Kreatur qui l'avait pris en grippe sitôt le pied posé dans l'entrée. En dehors de ces quelques désagréments, la demeure en elle-même lui plaisait bien. La chambre de Sirius était spacieuse, et en dépit des marques ostentatoirement gryffondoresques, il s'y sentait bien. Il se donna une petite heure, celle qu'il fallait attendre avant que le dîner soit servi, pour prendre se marques et repérer la bibliothèque. Énorme. Belle. Ancienne. Il en était déjà amoureux. Il retourna vers sa chambre, l'œil brillant, et entreprit de défaire sa valise à la main, à la moldue, dira-t-on à Grimmauld. C'est du moins ce qui causa un énième reproche de la part de Kreatur qui passait devant chez lui pour ensuite se rendre chez Regulus. Slughorn était verni, décidément. Tout lui tombait tout cuit dans le bec, au propre comme au figuré, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas d'une très grande utilité, même avec cette petite merveille de bibliothèque. C'était un bon pédagogue mais un chercheur des plus médiocre. Severus ferma les yeux un moment, toujours penché sur sa valise, avant de s'emparer de sa baguette et de ranger ses affaires grâce à la magie... La magie qu'il pouvait utiliser à loisir ici, sans craindre une remontrance quelconque. La magie qu'il était même encouragé à faire le plus possible, à montrer fièrement, sans aucune désapprobation verbale ou expressive. Il se sentit sourire de soulagement et en profita pour changer ça et là quelques petits détails un peu trop gryffondor à son goût. Il était occupé à donner une teinte terne au jaune d'une bannière lorsqu'un son étrange résonna dans toute la maison. Le dîner était prêt. Il descendit à la suite d'un Slughorn enthousiaste et croisa pour la deuxième fois ses « parents » qui les attendaient avec une expression guindée. Leur attitude, la pièce, jusqu'à la disposition des fleurs en cristal au milieu de la table fleuraient bon le protocole et l'étiquette. Manque de chance pour eux, Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire et s'en moquait comme de l'an quarante. Slughorn, lui, apparemment plus habitué à tout ce cirque, se plaça à côté de sa chaise, l'air digne, et lança un regard d'incitation à faire de même. Severus se contenta de s'appuyer sur le dossier en croisant les bras et en jetant aux parents Black des coups d'œil signifiant clairement « Et si on commençait? ». Walburga pinça encore plus les lèvres, le regard perçant.

-Toujours pareil à lui-même. Grinça-t-elle. Tu te faisais encore et toujours des idées, Orion. Inutile de prolonger la déception, mangeons.

Ce disant, elle s'assit, suivie de son mari puis de Slughorn qui, après avoir hésité, se décida à s'installer lui aussi. Severus pouvait être là ou non, cela ne semblait déjà plus être important. Il s'assit néanmoins et demanda l'eau avant même de se mettre à se servir. Les remarques agressives de sa 'mère' lui spécifiant qu'un silence absolu était exigé de lui sous peine de le renvoyer illico dans sa chambre le dissuadèrent d'ouvrir la bouche en dehors de la sustentation. Il mangea alors rapidement ce qu'il pouvait atteindre à portée de main. C'était bon, délicieux même, et le fait qu'il se servit largement provoqua une immobilité ébahie chez Walburga et Orion qui l'observaient, bouche bée.

-D...Depuis quand aimes-tu le navet? Demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

-Et le ragoût de carottes...? Poursuivit Orion.

Severus les scruta tour à tour puis jeta un coup d'œil aux plats et sembla comprendre... Seuls les mets que Sirius détestaient avaient été disposés près de lui... Manque de bol pour eux, Severus ne voyait absolument aucun inconvénient à les consommer. Il s'en resservit allègrement tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur ceux de Walburga. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui ouvertement, qu'on s'amuse à ses dépends et se sentit une envie de provoquer.

-Permission de parler, si j'ai bien compris? Un bout de navet avalé et vous en perdez vos runes... Que va-t-on avoir avec le poisson, _ohlala?_ Ricana le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

-Petit insolent...! Cracha Walburga, indignée. Tu as eu la bassesse de...

-...Me mettre à aimer ça, la coupa Severus. Dommage, hein. Me voir froncer le nez pendant tout le repas doit être un spectacle fort divertissant, sans nul doute possible, mais voyez-vous, je suis en pleine croissance, j'ai des besoins... Et mes goûts ont évolué de paire, j'imagine... Tout change si vite à nos âges, conclut-il en soupirant.

Sur ce, il enfourna une généreuse bouchée de poisson et de carottes, et mastiqua en prenant un air de délice exagéré. Walburga était verte de rage et la fourchette qu'elle tenait dans sa main tremblante cliqueta contre son assiette, marquant le degré de colère qui s'en allait croissant tandis que Severus se dépêchait de finir son repas, sentant sa fin proche. Orion, lui, échangeait des regards perplexes avec Slughorn qui finit par piquer du nez dans son assiette. Walburga se leva brusquement et hurla:

-Dehors! DEHORS! Bon à rien! Tu ruines tous nos efforts pour faire de toi quelqu'un de convenable! Tu me dégoûtes! Hors de ma vue!

Severus se retint de sourire, estimant qu'il valait mieux éviter aux sorts de sortir sous l'effet de la colère. C'est qu'il avait encore une potion à mettre au point... Il mastiqua plus lentement, s'essuya les lèvres avec méthode et se leva calmement de table, les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage grimaçant de sa 'mère'. Une dernière petite pique, pour la route.

-Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser. Je me retire.

Et il tourna les talons sous les insultes criées par Walburga avec en écho les approbations de Kreatur. Severus rejoignit sa chambre plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Il s'aperçut en fermant la porte qu'il était tendu, la mâchoire serrée et une boule de colère dans la gorge. Il n'en revenait pas. Il se trouvait dans le même état qu'à Spinner's dans une famille résolument opposée à la sienne. Il se laissa aller contre la porte et soupira longuement tout en s'y laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Il aperçut son reflet dans un miroir à pied et vit cette expression de haine et de tristesse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il eut envie de quitter cet endroit, cette famille et ce maudit corps qui le rattachait à tout ça. Il se mettrait au travail dès demain. Plus de temps à perdre...

**A suivre~**

**Et maintenant, REVIEW, ou c'est le cachot pour la semaine! ...'fin, sans vouloir vous forcer la main.**

_Le prochain chapitre devrait présenter les vacances d'un autre protagoniste... Une suggestion/préférences, anyone?_


	5. Où l'on se ressemble pas du tout, là

Disclaimer: La propriétaire des personnage de cette fic est demandée à l'accueil , je répète...

**Bon ben désolée pour le retard, c'est la faute à Sombra qui s'excuuuuuuuse. J'vous envoie du sirop d'érable virtuel pour me faire pardonner, sisi. =) **

_... A quand remonte le dernier chapitre...? Moui, bon l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit sorti, hein.^^_

La notion d'enfer était bien connue de Remus Lupin. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il était devenu pacifiste et raisonnable, contrairement à ses amis. Lui savait ce qui sommeillait en lui et qui se rappelait douloureusement à son bon souvenir les nuits de pleine lune, le laissant au réveil, épuisé nerveusement et terrifié à l'idée d'avoir commis quelque crime. L'enfer, pour lui, c'était la disparition de toute humanité en lui, doublée en fourrure. Pas les mains baladeuses et les sourires lourds de sous-entendus lubriques lancés à tire-larigot de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ce dernier avait réussi à s'installer de force dans le compartiment où le jeune homme s'était installé avec un Peter se pavanant autant si ce n'est plus que le véritable Lucius et une Narcissia fort peu enchantée par ce fait de toute évidence. Entre deux avances repoussées, Remus essaya de se remémorer quelque chose de positif depuis le début de la journée.

Il s'était réveillé dans ce lit plus inconfortable qu'un regard de Dumbledore lorsque pris en faute, entouré de Serpentardes aussi hautaines que... Serpentardes. Et il fallait faire comme elles. A la puissance dix. Remus s'était aperçu que Bellatrix était selon toute vraisemblance la terreur de son dortoir. Il suffisait qu'il fixe une de ses camarades pour que celle-ci détourne le regard et cède aussitôt sa place. Comment? Pourquoi? Par quel sale jeu du hasard s'était-il retrouvé dans le corps d'une Serpentarde, Black jusqu'au bout des ongles, capricieuse et tyrannique? Pourquoi pas Regulus, tiens? Il avait l'air aussi effacé que lui, ça aurait fait l'affaire. Puis il aurait pu passer du temps avec Sirius, sous l'aspect de Snape, certes, mais c'était déjà ça.

Et non, il se retrouvait isolé comme un petit nouveau lors d'une séance de sport collectif.

Bon, certes, il avait encore Peter avec lui, quand ce dernier n'était pas en train d'user et abuser de son autorité soit-disant naturelle, ainsi qu'une sœur à présent, en la personne de Narcissia Black, future Malfoy si d'ici là Snape aura trouvé le moyen de rendre leurs véritables personnalités à leurs corps. Narcissia- dite Cissy- était plutôt agréable de compagnie, aussi posée que blonde et aussi blonde que sa sœur était brune. Remus l'aimait bien, non seulement à cause de ce trait de caractère, mais aussi parce qu'elle était l'une des rares à ne pas sembler soumise ou impressionnée par Bellatrix. Mieux, elle se permettait même quelques commentaires en privé, concernant sa tenue et ses manières étranges des derniers jours, ce qui fut fort utile à Remus pour 'corriger' sa conduite.

Il avait appris à être odieux, et à ne pas chercher à s'excuser après coup. Le seul avec qui il n'avait pas eu à faire d'effort restait Rodolphus. Il avait si peu apprécié ses manières cavalières et sa main aux fesses- oui, Remus Lupin est un romantique assumé- qu'il l'avait détesté dès le début. Remus ne le remercia même pas lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Lestrange avait préparé sa malle le temps du petit-déjeuner dans une tentative sans doute désespérée de lui faire oublier le baiser volé de la veille lors du cours d'orientation en milieu magique. Il ignora même ses œillades lorsqu'il traîna ladite malle en plus de la sienne à travers les couloirs jusqu'au train. C'était bien normal après tout. Il avait porté atteinte à sa pudeur et à son intégrité morale. Et Rodolphus ne semblait pas affecté plus que ça. Masochiste habitué ou fou amoureux? Les deux sans doute. Et très idiot en prime. Sur le quai, il aperçut sa silhouette en compagnie de Sirius-Snape et James-Lily. Peter-Lucius, lui, était un peu en retrait, traçant de vagues signes dans les graviers d'un ai mélancolique et les mains dans les poches. L'esprit de compassion naturelle de Remus faillit reprendre le dessus et le faire s'apitoyer sur ce pauvre Lucius lorsqu'il entendit Narcissia commenter à côté de lui:

-Regarde-moi ces idiots. Ce crétin de Sirius a l'air de bouder... quand à Lupin... Merlin, on croirait qu'il s'apprête à mordre quelqu'un.

Mordre. Loup-garou. Pleine lune dans quelques jours. Merlin Merlin Merlin. Remus se sentit paniquer. Comment avait-il pu oublier d'en parler à Bellatrix...? Sans doute parce qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement pas l'occasion de se voir en dehors des cours et que cette dernière le fuyait comme la peste qu'elle était, certes, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, inconsciente de son état. Remus se tordit les mains d'hésitation, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas traverser le quai et les groupes d'élèves et aller annoncer à Bellatrix sous son apparence qu'elle allait devoir accepter de se laisser enfermer par ses deux adorables parents la nuit de pleine lune, et son scrupule, d'un autre côté, le tourmentait salement. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Rodolphus avec une moue inquiète qui lui demanda:

-Ça va aller, Bella?

-Hein? Oui, bien sûr que ça va.

-Alors pourquoi tu montes pas avec les autres? J'ai déjà chargé ta valise.

Remus regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il ne restait quasiment personne sur le quai. Il n'avait pas entendu le signal de montée dans le train, apparemment trop perdu dans son débat moral. Il jeta un regard perdu à Lestrange avant de faire une moue hautaine et de répliquer:

-Je n'avais aucune envie de me mêler à ces cafards. Les voir me suffit sans que j'ai me frotter à eux.

Sur ce mots, il tourna le dos au jeune homme et monta rapidement, espérant que ses joues rougies d'embarras et d'anxiété ne se voient pas trop. Auquel cas, il plaiderait l'irritation, encore et toujours. Une fois le compartiment trouvé, il se laissa tomber sur son siège, suivi de Rodolphus qui expliqua aux autres que leur chère Bella souhaitait avoir de la place pour circuler dans le wagon. Narcissia roula des yeux en soupirant tandis que Lucius émit un petit reniflement amusé. Le train se mit en marche peu après, et Remus s'installa de façon à pouvoir contempler le paysage, le menton appuyé sur la main et la bouche cachée par ses doigts, histoire d'éviter de montrer un peu trop facilement ses expressions. Il était sincèrement inquiet pour la suite.

Comment Bellatrix allait-elle gérer sa lycanthropie? Et lui? Qu'allait-il lui arriver une fois à Londres? Sirius lui avait fait un rapide topo concernant ses cousines: « Andromeda: trop cool, Narcissia: trop classe, Bellatrix: trop cinglée. », mais cela ne lui apporta pas les bases les plus solides concernant la famille Black. Sirius avait alors expliqué Que les trois sœurs avaient des rapports plus ou moins instables entre elles, notamment l'aînée qui s'était entichée d'un Né-Moldu, Ted Tonks, et dont la relation était très activement désapprouvée par Bellatrix. Les filles Black étaient également fiancées assez tôt, dépendamment de leur qualités physiques et/ou magiques. Et dans le cas de Bellatrix, de leur caractère, également.

Cette dernière était objectivement plutôt belle, mais sa personnalité poliment qualifiable de forte ainsi que ses sautes d'humeurs fréquentes avaient écarté bon nombre de prétendants, excepté l'un des fils Lestrange. Ce dernier était justement penché vers son frère Rabastan en grande discussion enthousiaste à propos des vacances lorsque Regulus, enfin, Slughorn sous l'apparence de Regulus Black, arriva pour s'installer dans la dernière place disponible dans le compartiment, essoufflé et anxieux. Remus fit une petite moue. Le professeur Slughorn était peut-être le plus à plaindre, mine de. C'était un Serpentard, certes, mais cohabiter avec Walburga Black ET Severus Snape pour la durée des vacances avait de quoi éveiller une étincelle de compassion chez n'importe qui. Ou presque.

Rabastan donna une petite tape amicale dans l'épaule de Slughorn en guise de salutation et ce dernier fit un petit signe de tête avant de marmonner une vague excuse à propos d'une petite nuit et de se tourner pour dormir ou faire semblant en tout cas. Malin, le professeur... Remus l'envia un moment: le ballottement du train l'endormait aussi surement que James et Sirius en cours d'histoire de la magie. Un gigotement perçu par le coin de son œil lui indiqua que Rodolphus s'était à nouveau renfoncé dans son siège et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner le sourire soit-disant charmeur et complètement idiot du jeune homme. Remus choisit aussitôt de feindre l'indifférence et s'accoudant à la fenêtre, soudainement et ostensiblement passionné par le paysage de lande qui défilait à l'extérieur. Cela n'empêchait jamais Rodolphus de poursuivre ce qu'il voulait faire, mais au moins ça marquait le coup.

-On s'revoit cet été, Bella, ça t'fait plaisir?

-Grumpf.

-J'le savais. J'viendrai avec le dernier artefact magique fabriqué par l'aïeul Harold. Merlin, si tes parents ne m'adorent pas après, j'suis prêt à embrasser la Sang-de-Bourbe qui traîne avec Snape.

La...? Lily Evans, la future proclamée de James... Remus réagit aussitôt.

-N'essaye même pas de l'approcher!

Rodolphus eut un air surpris avant de dessiner un sourire de requin.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, j'compte bien finir par te mettre la bague au doigt.

-Compte-là dessus, Lestrange.

-Oh que oui...

-Bas les pattes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'arrivée à la gare fut plus ou moins ce à quoi Remus s'attendait. Sirius lui avait déjà dressé le portrait de son oncle maternel, Cygnus: sa mère avec une moustache et un monocle, ce qui n'était en rien pour rassurer son petit cœur de Gryffondor. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil 'Sirius' et 'Regulus' aller à la rencontre de leurs 'parents' tandis qu'il suivit Narcissia, Lucius- Peter et les Lestrange pour rencontrer les siens. Druella, née Rosier, était une femme d'allure élégante et sympathique au premier abord. Elle semblait en grand conversation avec une dame aux atours un peu plus modestes mais à la gestuelle moins guindée. Cygnus Black était...tel que Sirius l'avait décrit, en un peu plus bedonnant. Narcissia avait pratiquement tout pris de sa mère tandis que lui-même- enfin Bellatrix- avait apparemment hérité des traits des Black. Remus se demandait de quel côté tirait Andromeda lorsqu'il sentit une main lui attraper le coude avant de le secouer légèrement. Sa sœur le regardait d'un air nerveux et las.

-Hé, réveille-toi, Mère va encore se poser des questions.

-Hé?

Narcissia roula des yeux et fit signe à leur parents qui cessèrent alors de converser d'un air si affairé et se dirigèrent vers eux. Remus fut surpris de les voir sourire, tous les quatre, le seul Black qu'il n'avait jamais vu faire ça étant Sirius. Mrs Lestrange pris ses deux fils dans les bras et les serra quelques secondes avant de le laisser enfin respirer. Mr Lestrange, lui, se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils auquel répondirent ses deux fils par une révérence disciplinée. Remus les regarda faire, incrédule: il n'avait jamais vu les frères Lestrange se comporter d'une façon aussi... correcte... Merlin si leurs parents savaient quels voyous ils étaient sitôt le pied posé dans le Poudlard Express... Une idée à garder de côté, ça, tiens... Remus sentit alors quatre regards- aussi souriants que lourds de sous-entendus qu'il ne comprenait pas- se poser sur lui et devint brusquement mal à l'aise. Sa 'mère' parla la première d'un ton enthousiaste, suivie par son mari, Mr et Mrs Lestrange dans le désordre:

-Nous allons recevoir les Lestrange pour ces vacances quelques jours, Bellatrix.

-Euh... Hein? Pourquoi?

-Nos deux familles s'entendent bien...

-...Et il s'agit d'améliorer encore plus ces rapports... de les hum rapprocher.

-Certes. Oui.

-Rapprocher?

-On va s'fiancer, Bella!

-Dans tes rêves, Lestrange!

-Oh si tu savais!

-Elle est enthousiaste comme vous pouvez le constater.

-Et très vive de caractère, j'apprécie toujours autant.

-Que...?

-Sur ce.

-Oui.

-Nous nous revoyons d'ici quelques jours.

-Tout à fait.

-Les garçons...?

-Oui, père.

Et d'un même mouvement, la famille Lestrange quitta le quai d'un pas vif. Remus avait envie de leur jeter des pierres à présent. De quel droit décidaient-ils de son avenir? Il tourna un regard outré vers sa 'famille' qui le fixait d'un air surpris.

-Bellatrix, tu te sens bien?

Mr Black venait de parler, son épouse prenait un air légèrement inquiet tandis qu'elle remarqua:

-Tu n'as plus l'air aussi réjoui de revoir le jeune Lestrange...

-Hum, Bella est un brin souffrante ces derniers temps, Mère, n'y prêtez pas attention. Ça lui passera.

-Si tu le dis... Et toi, Narcissia? Lucius?

-Oh lui...Mère, il me rend folle... Figure-toi qu'il y a trois jours...

Ce disant, la blonde attrapa le bras de sa mère et l'entraîna vers la sortie, suivie de son père et de Remus qui jeta un coup d'œil soucieux en arrière afin d'apercevoir ses parents adorés. Ces derniers accueillaient une version maussade et visiblement agacée de lui et semblaient inquiets et attentionnés. Remus soupira légèrement en s'éloignant d'eux. Ils lui manquaient déjà. Et cette question épineuse, honteuse, et terriblement embarrassante de la lycanthropie... Que faire...? Il ne pouvait pas, là non plus, se rendre auprès de Bellatrix et la prévenir de la malédiction occupée par son corps- il était certain de ne pas être atteint, il le sentait- et des désagréments certains qu'elle entraînait. Mais la laisser affronter cette épreuve sans la prévenir... Ah si cette idiote avait au moins cessé de l'éviter à Poudlard, il n'aurait pas un dilemme aussi cruel envers une Serpentarde radicale et cinglée! Remus vit alors avec un certain soulagement la voiture dans laquelle montèrent Narcissia et Mrs Black. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et n'avait donc plus besoin de se torturer l'esprit. Le petit sourire en coin, signe de la culpabilité qui s'envolait, intrigua le reste de la famille tandis qu'il s'assit à l'arrière au côté de sa sœur. L'Elfe de maison chargé de les conduire, à peine assez haut pour apercevoir la route à travers le volant, démarra aussitôt la porte fermée et conduisait à peu près aussi bien que le Magicobus. Les bavardages s'étaient poursuivis alors, entre Narcissia et Mrs Black pendant que le père donnait des instructions à son Elfe sous forme de reproches bien sonnés. Remus se sentit mis à l'écart et n'aimait guère ça. Il ne savait pas que la propriétaire originale du corps qu'il occupait était du genre renfrognée et maussade lorsqu'elle revenait de Poudlard et que les proches savaient qu'il ne servaient à rien de tenter la moindre interaction avec elle; ce qui expliqua alors la surprise générale lorsqu'il lança pour attirer l'attention:

-Et comment va Andromeda?

Le silence qui suivit cette réplique ne fut pas plus éloquent que les regards qui se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir annoncé qu'il décidait de se tendre en blonde. Mrs Black garda son sourire crispé qu'elle maintenait depuis leur arrivée et échangea un regard gêné avec son mari tandis que Narcissia se pencha vers lui et chuchota:

-Andromeda est partie chez son né-Moldu pour quelques jours suite à une dispute. Comment as-tu pu l'oublier?... Écoute je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ressaisis-toi, parce que là, tu fais vraiment peur à Mère... enfin plus que d'habitude...

Remus, jusqu'ici habitué à 'communiquer ses émotions' avec ses parents attentifs et hippies, décida , la mort dans l'âme, de tenir sa langue jusqu'à sollicitation express. Merlin, ces vacances le déprimaient déjà.

* * *

-Remus, chéri, tu es certain que tout va bien ? Il y a un problème avec tes amis ?

-J'vous dit que j'vais très bien, bon sang !

La mère de Lupin jeta un regard concerné et inquiet à son mari, adressant un nouveau coup d'œil à « son fils » avant de se reporter sur la route dans un silence gêné. John Lupin, sans doute embarrassé par le malaise quasi visible dans la… _voiture ?_ avança la main vers un boîtier noir et tourna une petite roulette. Bellatrix sursauta quand de la musique –moldue !- se fit entendre, désagréable à ses oreilles. _All these disillusions and confusion, make me wanna cry__yy_…Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce son archaïque ? Elle grimaça avec dégoût et mépris et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se laissant tomber contre la banquette.

Dès lors qu'elle était descendue à la gare, elle avait su que ses vacances seraient longues. Rien qu'au « Remuuus ! Ici, mon chéri ! » lancé par Mrs Lupin, où encore aux pantalons larges et aux cheveux longs de Mr Lupin. Soient ils étaient moldus, soient ils se prenaient pour tels… dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils étaient de toute évidence des gens parfaitement méprisables. Ils s'étaient aussitôt inquiétés pour savoir ce qui lui donnait un air si agacé, et elle les avait envoyés paître magistralement, semblant les blesser et les surprendre à la fois –et elle était loin d'en être honteuse.

En revanche… monter dans ce… _véhicule_ avait été une autre histoire. La voiture des Black était ensorcelée pour empêcher ses occupants de ressentir les bosses de la route –et jamais ses parents n'auraient pris la peine de conduire d'eux-même ! La conduite de Mr Lupin était au moins aussi désastreuse que la route sur laquelle ils roulaient, et elle avait de plus en plus mal au cœur au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la gare.

-Remus-

-Mais vous en avez pas marre ? Foutez-moi la paix, eh ! Trouvez-vous un lapin nain si vous êtes en manque d'affection !

-Remus, ça suffit ! Répliqua Mrs Lupin, le ton montant dans les aigus. Je sais que la pleine lune te met sur les nerfs, mais tu te dois d'être poli et-

-On est bientôt arrivés ? J'dois vomir, coupa-t-elle, reniflant avec mépris.

-…Vom… Remus, tu es malade ? S'inquiéta aussitôt sa « mère », oubliant aussitôt les réprimandes qu'elle avait entreprises.

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir las. N'écoutant plus un mot des questions de ses « parents », elle croisa les jambes sans y penser, fixant un point lointain à l'extérieur dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de sa nausée insistante –sans succès. Heureusement pour elle, la voiture s'arrêta bientôt dans la cour d'une maison de taille modeste, assez éloignée, derrière laquelle se dressait un bâtiment de pierre semblant très sinistre. Descendant du véhicule avec soulagement en y laissant sa malle –quelqu'un la descendrait bien pour elle-, elle se concentra d'examiner les lieux avec dégoût. Définitivement la maison d'un sang-mêlé pouilleux comme Lupin…

Elle renifla avec mépris et passa devant ses « parents » pour entrer dans la maison. Bien rangée et propre, avec une odeur de pauvre dégoûtante. Déterminée à ne pas adresser la parole aux Lupin, elle monta à l'étage en jetant des coups d'œil alentour pour trouver la chambre du Gryffondor –une photo des Maraudeurs se trouvant sur la porte, elle ne fut pas bien difficile à trouver.

La chambre était peinte en bleu clair –original- avec des livres partout, des affaires bien rangées et pratiquement rien d'accroché au mur. Exactement ce qu'on pouvait s'attendre à voir dans la pièce de Remus Lupin… elle renifla ^à nouveau avec dégot en constatant l'absence de rideaux à la fenêtre et se promit de remédier à la situation sitôt que possible. Elle s'installa sur le lit avec un regard circulaire autour d'elle, ne croisant qu'un calendrier en guise de décoration murale. La date de la pleine lune était entourée en rouge et elle leva un sourcil. Fan de préparation de potions ou de rituels invocateurs, le Gryffondor ?

S'ennuyant rapidement, elle commença à fouiner dans les armoires de Lupin, déçue de ne rien y trouver d'intéressant en dehors d'un petit sac rempli de mornilles –les économies de l'autre- et de quelques romans moldus douteux qu'elle ne tenta même pas de lire. Redescendant dans la cuisine, elle constata l'air concerné des Lupin avec un sourire méprisant et toussota pour avoir l'attention.

-Eh, la lumière dans ma chambre va me tuer, vous êtes cinglés ? Un de vous deux va se dépêcher de m'amener quelque part où j'pourrai m'acheter des rideaux pi des bouquins valables, c'est clair ? J'vais pas passer mes vacances à rien faire, quand même !

John et Arlène Lupin échangèrent un regard à la fois inquiet et mal à l'aise puis le père se leva avec une moue attristée, semblant blessé par le comportement de son « fils » mais résigné.

-Je suppose que l'on peut se rendre en ville avant le dîner, si tu y tiens… mais c'est toi qui avais insisté pour ne pas avoir de rideaux et-

-Super, merci. On part tout de suite ?

-…Va m'attendre dans la voiture, je dis un mot à ta mère et je te rejoins…

Bellatrix s'exécuta avec un sourire fier, satisfaite. Les parents Lupin étaient tellement _mous _! Jamais Cygnus n'aurait toléré qu'une de ses filles ne lui parlât de la sorte ! Elle sentait déjà que ces moldus stupides seraient à sa botte pour toute les vacances, et n'était pas pour s'en plaindre. Triomphante, elle entra dans la voiture en s'asseyant à l'avant, posant ses bottes pleines de neige sur le sol. John Lupin ne dit pas un mot en entrant à son tour et en démarrant le moteur. La Serpentard passa le trajet à faire tourner entre ses doigts la bourse en cuir de celui dont elle occupait le corps, coupant la musique d'un geste de la main dès que son « père » la mit en route –Weeeee are the champiooooons… quoi ? Ça ne valait pas les Zéré-Tics !-, se valant un regard blessé auquel elle n'accorda pas attention. Oh oui, ces vacances seraient fort agréables…

Elle fit ses courses sans faire attention au prix des items, et ce n'est qu'à la caisse, avec un épais rideau bleu foncé et une poignée de romans, qu'elle se rappela n'avoir sous la main que le budget du Gryffondor. Heureusement pour elle, John paya sans commenter –la rendant encore plus satisfaite. Ces gens étaient-ils toujours si dociles ?

Cependant, de retour à la maison qu'elle habiterait pour les prochains mois, elle fut choquée quand une fille à peine plus jeune qu'elle, petite blonde aux yeux bleus qui sortit de la maison comme elle-même sortait de la voiture pour se jeter à son cou.

-Remuuuus ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ?

-Bas les pattes, espèce de cinglée ! Protesta Bellatrix en repoussant la fille sans ménagement.

-Remus ! S'insurgea Arlène en sortant à son tour. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Amanda est venue te voir dès qu'elle a su que tu étais rentré, tu pourrais être gentil avec elle-

-Gentil ? J'ai aucune raison de l'être, se défendit Bella. Cette fille me tombe dessus sans raison et sans prévenir et-

-Ta cousine est venue te voir, Remus, tenta John, visiblement incapable de formuler la moindre remarque négative si sa femme ne l'avait pas précédé. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, mais…

-Bon bah amusez-vous bien avec ma _cousine_, c'est plus de mon âge de jouer à la poupée. J'serai dans ma chambre, j'ai des bouquins à lire.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Bellatrix repoussa la blondinette sur le côté et rentra au chaud dans la maison, chipant une pomme sur la table avant de monter à l'étage pour aller lire, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Oh oui, être la seule Serpentard des environs serait bien utile…

**A suivre...**

**Et une tite review d'encouragement pour les parents Lupin, et une tite review pour calmer Bellatrix, et une tite review pour la cousine de Remus...**

_Merci d'nous avoir lues.^^_**  
**


	6. Où l'on rencontre belle maman

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas Écossaise, ça me pèse, ça me pèse... *point bonus à qui aura la référence*

_**Sombraline: Mmh y'a encore quelqu'un dans la pièce? Kwelz! Bon, à la surprise générale: d'solée pour le retard, on a fait c'qu'on a pu, hein. J'donne du sirop d'érab' virtuel gratis à tout ceux qui nous pardonneront =) Blague à part, on va essayer d'faire plus vite pour le prochain. Si si, pour vrai.** _

**Tireli:** **Pour ma part, je vais jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure: mes études me prennent tellement de temps que je n'arrive pas à avancer/clôturer mes histoires en cours. Patience jusqu'en été, je pense. **

**Au tour de Lily et James de découvrir leurs nouveaux parents!**

-Bon, euh, on se voit bientôt, S-Severus !

-C'est ça, répondit Sirius dans un grognement, reniflant avec dégoût avant de descendre de la voiture, l'air si amer et de mauvais poil qu'on aurait dit le véritable Snape.

-Pauv' gamin, renifla le père de Lily en remettant la voiture sur le chemin, faisant lever les yeux à James. Rentrer à pied depuis la gare, non mais quelle idée…

-Il n'avait pas l'air de très bien aller, constata Mrs Evans avec une bouille pensive, se tournant vers ce qu'elle croyait être sa fille avec un air interrogateur. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose récemment ?

-Allons, c'est Snape, il n'a pas besoin que quelque chose lui arrive pour avoir l'air d'un déterré, s'esclaffa par réflexe le Gryffondor avant de se figer devant les yeux ronds de sa « mère ». Euh, j'veux dire… non, il va bien, m'man.

-…Tu te sens bien, ma puce ?

_Ma puce_. Une partie du cerveau de James frétilla en entendant le surnom. Depuis qu'il occupait, bien malgré lui mais sans se plaindre néanmoins, le corps de la fille de ses rêves, il avait vu, entendu et subi des trucs qui dépassaient ses capacités. Il avait été épaté en réalisant par les yeux de Lily tout ce dont sa chère et tendre était capable. Admiratif, apeuré, déprimé, et aussi –il devait l'avouer- fasciné par la beauté de Lily –qui l'aurait écorché sur place si elle avait su combien de temps James avait passé devant des miroirs à la sortie de la douche-, encore plus que d'ordinaire dans la mesure où il pouvait observer tant qu'il voulait sans se prendre de claque. Mais pour le coup, le « _ma puce_» avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Lily avait un comportement de garçon manqué à longueur de temps à Poudlard, recevoir un pareil surnom ne lui allait définitivement pas.

-…Le voyage a été long, j'avoue, déclara-t-il sur un ton neutre avec un sourire (si éblouissant sourire). J'ai hâte d'être à la maison.

-…Tunie t'attend, tu sais. Elle est rentrée pour les vacances, elle aussi…

-Génial ! Répondit à tout hasard le Gryffondor, ne sachant pas _du tout_ qui était « Tunie ».

Ça n'était apparemment pas ce qu'aurait dit Lily, vu le regard confus que Mr et Mrs Evans échangèrent. Il força un rire embarrassé –caramba, encore raté- et répéta en se passant la main dans les cheveux :

-Désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée… en tant que préfète, j'ai passé le trajet à surveiller, vous savez… je… j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos, c'est tout.

Ça n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge : depuis qu'il s'était levé, des crampes atroces lui avaient tordu le ventre par intermittences, et il se sentait bizarre depuis qu'il s'était assis sur le siège de la voiture des Evans. Un virus, peut-être…

-...Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu nous raconteras demain matin, d'accord, ma puce ?

_Ma puce_.

-Je… raconter quoi ?

-…Lily, il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

-…Je ? Euh… eh bien je… bredouilla James, une idée germant dans son esprit mais hésitant à la mettre en application.

-…Tu ?

-…Je suis tombée amoureuse, lâcha-t-il finalement, notant le regard ahuri que sa « mère » tourna vers elle et la soudaine quinte de toux de Mr Evans.

-Am… Il est... sorcier, bien sûr… ? Demanda-t-il une fois remis, les sourcils froncés et l'air contrarié. C'est… Lily, ma princesse –_Merlin !-_, tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur, mais… si c'est le fils de Snape, tu sais bien que je… que…

-Snape ? Non ! Berk ! S'insurgea le Gryffondor avec une mine dégoûtée qui sembla à nouveau dérouter les parents Evans. Non, il… c'est un… un magnifique sorcier d'une très longue lignée… Un joueur de Quidditch et un duelliste très doué, et Gryffondor, Sang-Pur, gentil et drôle comme tout-

-...Et il a un nom ? Demanda prudemment Mrs Evans avec un air de plus en plus perdu.

-James Potter.

_Lily va me tuer. Mais mes beaux-parents seront déjà conquis._

-…C'est… très bien, chérie. Tu nous en parleras demain. Et tu... nous raconteras ton trimestre chez les sorciers. Voilà.

_Ils m'adorent déjà. C'est juste qu'ils ne le savent pas._

-Pétunia ! Nous sommes rentrés !

Celle qui devait être Pétunia passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon (à vue de nez). Son regard passa sur ses parents pour s'arrêter sur sa « sœur » et rester un instant immobile, la lèvre retroussée dans une expression hautaine et dégoûtée.

-Euh… salut ? Tenta James, un sourcil levé.

-Pourquoi t'es pas restée chez tes monstres de sorciers cette année, hein ? Lança sèchement Pétunia, le coupant presque.

-Tunie ! Gronda Mrs Evans en rangeant son manteau sur un support.

-Je ?... t'es… qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Bredouilla un James perplexe, n'ayant aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être ou pourquoi elle semblait tant le haïr.

-Mais oui, fais l'imbécile, en plus ! Siffla avec rage la jeune fille avant de secouer ses boucles brunes avec colère. T'es toujours là avec tes… tes trucs pas naturels, et tes… rien que ta _cape_ de… c'est si _anormal_…

-Pétunia, ça suffit ! Coupa Mrs Evans avec plus de fermeté. Lily, tu me donnes ta cape, que je la range ?

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la fille –sa sœur ?-, les sourcils froncés, James hocha la tête et défit la boucle de sa cape, qu'il tendit à Mrs Evans sans la regarder. Celle-ci eut un petit toussotement surpris puis gêné, faisant se retourner « Lily ».

-…Ma puce, va donc faire un tour à la salle de bain, chérie, lança-t-elle sur un ton doux avec un haussement de sourcil qui devait manifestement vouloir dire quelque chose.

Fronçant davantage les sourcils, confus, James suivit la direction du regard insistant de Mrs Evans (et de Pétunia à présent, qui fut prise de gloussements incontrôlables) et ouvrit des yeux ronds en remarquant une tâche sur le jean moldu bleu clair qu'il avait mis ce matin là. Bredouillant une excuse, il chercha des yeux la salle de bain (juste à sa gauche, parfait) et s'y engouffra avec sa valise en fermant la porte, le cœur battant soudainement très vite. Très.

Il se débarrassa de ses pantalons rapidement, anxieux au possible en constatant que la tâche n'était nulle autre que du sang frais. Paniqué à présent –qu'avait-il fait ? Lily allait le tuer !-, il acheva de se déshabiller en prenant garde à ne pas tâcher le sol d'un blanc éclatant de la salle de bain des Evans, restant confus et perdu comme jamais en trouvant l'origine du sang –mais pas de blessure, quelle qu'elle soit ! Il passa quelques secondes à paniquer, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire –ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être simplement parce qu'il avait vérifié comment c'était fait là en bas !- avant d'avoir un éclair de génie et d'ouvrir sa malle, fouillant dedans jusqu'à trouver un petit miroir de pierre ouvragé et richement décoré. Bénissant Merlin pour ses idées de génie, il sortit sa baguette et tapota la tête d'un dragon, sur le sommet du miroir.

L'image d'une Lily Evans confuse et mordant ses lèvres se brouilla et, quelques minutes plus tard, apparut son propre visage –enfin, celui de James Potter. Il… elle ne paraissait pas de très bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?  
-Lily, mon amour, ma belle, la fleur de lys adorée-  
-Potter…

Comment elle pouvait mettre tant de hargne dans un seul mot était presque fascinant. Ses cheveux en bataille semblaient crépiter.

-…J'ai abîmé ton corps. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès !  
-…Abîmé…  
-Je… je… je sais pas ce que… Ma belle…  
-…Tu as douze secondes pour m'expliquer.  
-Je… j'ai… euh…  
-Onze…  
-…Ça saigne…  
-Dix… qu'est-ce qui saigne ?  
-…Ben… ça…  
-... Ça...  
-…J'ai rien fait, Lily, j't'assure, j'ai pas-  
-… T'es vraiment un con quand tu t'y mets, toi… Bon sang, j'y crois pas…  
-J-je suis désolé, je-  
-T'es où ?  
-Je ?...Chez toi ? D-dans la salle de bain ?

Son interlocutrice soupira avec un désespoir visible et bien ressenti, se passant une main dans les cheveux. James était confus au possible.

-Il y a une armoire blanche à ta gauche. Ouvre… Tu vois un paquet en plastique mauve. Tu en prends un dans le paquet et-  
-Un… c'est quoi, ça ? _Tam…pons… hy-gié-ni-ques_… Hein ? C'est pour se démaquiller ? Lily, ma belle, c'est pas le moment de-  
-…Potter, ferme là. Pitié, ferme-la. Tu en prends un et tu le mets.  
-Je le ? …Mais… ou ça ?  
-…Ça.  
-…Hein ?  
-... Là. En bas.  
-Je… là ? Mais pourquoi je-  
-…Tes parents ont une grave lacune en matière d'éducation sexuelle, Potter.  
-D'éducation sexuelle ? Hein ?  
-…*soupir* Bon… Et c'est quoi cette histoire de « petite rouquine trop adorable » qui est censé être tombé à tes pieds récemment ?  
-…Hiiiiin ? Je… ? Lily, voyons, tu sais bien que-  
-…Qu'est-ce que tu leur a raconté ?

-Lily, ma puce ! Avec qui est-ce que tu parles ? Appela soudainement Mrs Evans de l'autre côté de la porte, faisant sursauter James qui manqua en échapper le miroir. Il bénit plus ou moins pour le coup sa future belle-mère et se tourna vers le miroir avec un sourire angélique.

-J'dois te laisser, ma chérie, ma belle-mère m'appelle. Je t'aime tout plein.  
-Quoi ? Attends attends, ne-

Toc.

Le miroir refléta à nouveau l'image d'une rouquine à l'air déboussolée et troublée. James se passa la main dans les cheveux et assura à sa « mère » que tout allait bien. Resté seul avec le silence –et le tampon dans les mains-, il se surprit à supplier mentalement Snape de le sortir de cette situation. Vite. Très vite.

* * *

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon canard ?

_Canard… _

Lily détourna les yeux de la vitre de la voiture qui s'éloignait de la gare pour apercevoir le visage inquiet de Mme Potter, penchée sur son siège. Les traits fins et aristocratiques de la mère de James, quasi calques de ceux de son fils, étaient assombris par le souci qu'elle se faisait pour son _poussin_, et Lily se sentit l'obligation de ne pas plus affoler sa « génitrice » :

-Non non, mère, tout va bien. Je… ça va…

Lily se rassit un peu plus « à la James », nonchalante dans l'attitude mais crispée au possible à l'intérieur, et afficha un sourire dont Mrs Potter n'était pas dupe, du moins le croyait-elle.

-Si c'est pour Sirius que tu t'inquiètes, mon poussin- _encore ?_- je te rappelle qu'il est cordialement invité à passer les vacances chez nous et qu'il est le bienvenu n'importe quand. Contacte-le en rentrant et on s'arrangera avec ton père pour qu'il s'installe quelque temps.

-Euh… d'accord, merci mère, bafouilla Lily en essayant de garder son sourire tant que la femme était tournée vers elle.

Une fois hors de vue des parents Potter qui reprirent leur babillage, la jeune fille soupira discrètement. Est-ce que Potter se tiendrait correctement ? Et Petunia, comment allait-elle accueillir sa « sœur » ? Bien qu'elle s'efforçât de la comprendre, elle ne parvenait pas à supporter très longtemps l'agressivité et la jalousie de sa sœur, alors qu'allait en faire ce m'as-tu-vu de James ? Et ses parents qui lui manquaient déjà, ses parents qu'elle trouvait un peu trop amateurs de surnoms affectueux avant de rencontrer ceux de James… Elle n'avait plus à chercher où l'autre puisait son assurance et cette arrogance qu'il qualifiait de confiance en lui. Un fils à sa maman, unique, pourri gâté, adulé par ses géniteurs… Il collait décidément bien avec Sirius Black qui avait visiblement plus de mal à ouvrir sa grande bouche de bellâtre chez lui et… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire pour le moment de Sirius Black et de ses malheurs de pauvre petit garçon riche, d'abord… même si en l'occurrence la perspective de revoir un peu Severus au cours des vacances ne lui déplaisaient pas. Si ça se trouvait, le Serpentard, doué comme il l'était, aurait enfin mis au point une potion lui permettant de retrouver son corps et…

-…Lily Evans ?

La nommée sursauta et sentit une brusque montée de panique lui enserrer l'estomac. Le cœur battant à la chamade, elle resta sans voix tandis que Mrs Potter la fixait à nouveau, une mine surprise au visage.

-Hé bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, James ?

-Euh… que… quoi, Lily Evans ? Bredouilla la jeune fille en essayant de calmer la tension qui lui palpitait dans les oreilles.

-Lily Evans, reprit Mrs Potter d'un ton entendu. Cette petite rouquine si adorable dont tu nous as parlé tout l'été et qui avait visiblement compris à quel point tu étais un garçon formidable.

Lily ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup, estomaquée par l'audace et l'arrogance de celui dont elle habitait le corps. Qu'est-ce que cette petite punaise à lunettes avait bien pu sortir à son sujet… ?

-Oui… Fit-elle du ton le plus calme dont elle était capable, serrant les poings de rage malgré tout. Lily Evans, oui…

-Hé bien ? Reprit sa « mère ». Vous êtes ensemble, finalement ? Tu comptes nous la présenter bientôt ?

-Je ne pense pas, fit Lily entre ses dents, ignorant l'expression un peu déçue de sa mère. Lily a bien mieux à faire cet été, elle m'a dit.

-Ah ? Comme ?

_Se laver les cheveux… _

-Réviser ses examens en avance…

-Ah une fille sérieuse, s'exclama Mr Potter tandis qu'il faisait entrer leur voiture dans une sorte d'immense propriété un peu à l'extérieur de la ville un peu trop rapidement pour ne pas sentir la magie de transport. Tu t'es décidé à enfin te tourner vers des jeunes filles qui en valent la peine.

La remarque dégoûta et flatta à la fois Lily qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en rougissant. Cet imbécile de Potter était connu pour fricoter avec les pires dindes de l'école, ce qui contribuait à la sensation d'insulte de sa part à chaque marque d'intérêt qu'il avait porté jusqu'à présent, mais le fait qu'elle fût qualifiée inintentionnellement de « fille sérieuse qui en valait la peine » lui faisait irrémédiablement plaisir. Ce fut donc avec un sentiment mitigé qu'elle découvrit, à la descente de la voiture, la grande bâtisse qui avait abrité les Potter depuis quelques générations à présent. Rien à voir avec la petite maison toute simple d'un quartier populaire où elle avait vécu… Se reprenant plus ou moins- _ils sont riiiiches__!_- elle fit le tour de la voiture sans trop réfléchir pour aller chercher ses valises dans le coffre sous le regard ahuri de ses parents.

-Euh… un problème ?

-Mais, mon pigeon- _argh_- que veux-tu faire avec le coffre de la voiture ? Demanda Mrs Potter.

-Euh l'ouvrir, répondit Lily en mimant les actes qu'elle nommait, prendre les bagages, les poser à côté de moi, refermer le coffre, reprendre mes bagages et les amener jusqu'à ma chambre ?

Le coup d'œil échangé par ses parents prévint Lily qu'elle venait de faire sa première vraie bourde depuis la gare.

-Mais, mon canari, tes bagages t'attendent déjà dans ta chambre depuis qu'on les a posés dans le coffre de la voiture… Tu sais, ce sort de transport instantané et temporaire… Chéri, je crois que notre fils n'est pas bien…

Le ton alarmé de Mrs Potter causa une nouvelle pointe de panique chez Lily qui protesta sans vraiment réfléchir :

-C'est… Lily ! J'pense à elle, et… C'est une née Moldue, alors je… j'voulais me mettre un peu dans sa peau pour… savoir ce que ça ferait de… d'être avec elle et… voilà… hum…

Elle se gifla mentalement avant de s'envoyer tout aussi mentalement dans le bassin en pierre glougloutant d'eau qui se trouvait à côté de l'entrée. Comment… pourquoi… ? Le corps de Potter l'avait poussée à sortir des inepties pareilles, sûr… Les inepties furent toutefois une excuse efficace qui fit passer Mr et Mrs Potter de fortement inquiet à irrémédiablement émus. Et une gifle de plus pour Lily Evans, l'andouille rousse. Forçant un sourire, elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans la demeure dont les dimensions intérieures lui donnèrent un instant le tournis. _Mais… pourquoi avoir besoin de _tant_ d'espace ?_ Une moue à moitié complexée, elle entreprit de monter à l'étage où devait se trouver la chambre que James lui avait décrite la veille à Poudlard.

-Paddy a préparé de la tarte à la mélasse exprès pour toi, fit Mrs Potter du bas des escaliers tout en se débarrassant de son manteau pour l'accrocher elle-même dans l'entrée avant de se recoiffer. Tu veux qu'on t'en amène dans ta chambre ?

-Euh… oui, s'il te plaît… Je… j'suis fatigué, Sirius et Remus ont chahuté et Peter en a rajouté une couche, j'ai…

-On comprend, dit Mr Potter d'un hochement de tête et un sourire fier vissé au bec. Nos hiboux sont prêts à envoyer toute lettre à une certaine petite rousse écrite à la va-vite entre deux piles de livres à ranger, hmmm ?

Au prix d'un effort surhumain pour ne pas rouler des yeux devant une remarque aussi niaise de la part d'un sorcier aussi doué et respectable que Mr Potter, énième du nom, Lily se remit à sourire et gravit les dernières marches pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Une main dans sa poche lui indiqua qu'elle pourrait demander des comptes à l'autre abruti via le miroir une fois ses affaires rangées… Et il allait entendre parler d'elle, de lui et de ses élucubrations niaiseuses…

/%/

_Allez, Potter, t'as dit quoi à tes parents? Tu vas cracher le morceau, p'tit pourri ?  
_

-J'dois te laisser, ma chérie, ma belle-mère m'appelle. Je t'aime tout plein.  
-Quoi ? Attends attends, ne-

Elle assista, impuissante à la disparition du reflet de son visage rayonnant pour celui de James Potter, ahuri et crispé de rage. _Le sale petit…_

- Bon sang, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Potter… Tu vas voir quand Severus aura trouvé la potion, il…

-Alors, tout se passe bien ? Fit la voix chantonnante de Mrs Potter qui venait de pointer le nez à la porte de son canari-chou de fils. Tu as pu écrire quelque chose à Sirius et à –huhu- Miss Evans ?

Lily força un sourire comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait encore, afin d'éviter de hurler à la femme qui s'avançait la stupidité crasse du rejeton Potter, sa nuisance pour le monde et son incapacité à comprendre les choses les plus élémentaires de la vie. Elle se laissa froisser les cheveux un peu plus dans un geste des plus affectueux et secoua la tête pour déclarer d'un ton mielleux :

-Point encore, mère. J'attends de… calmer les élans de mon cœur pour écrire un peu plus clairement…

_J'veux m'pendre…_

-Oh comme tu parles bien, mon chéri ! Cette jeune fille t'a fait changer en mieux, c'est incroyable !

-Gné ? Fit Lily sans trop comprendre de quoi parlait la mère du rat à lunettes. Euh, pardon mère ?

-Tu as rangé tes affaires en moins d'une heure, ton lit n'est pas encore en désordre, tu n'as pas encore exigé en criant tes kilos de bonbons préférés… Tu es d'une discrétion et d'un calme admirables. Je suis sure que cette Lily Evans y est pour quelque chose. Elle doit être une jeune fille exceptionnelle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, je…euh, bafouilla la concernée, surprise par les propos de sa mère de substitution. C'est… oui. C'est une fille vraiment bien. –_Ah ne te vends pas !_- Mais, elle est née Moldue, hein… Je ne sais pas si…

Utiliser l'argument de la naissance… Elle se giflerait elle-même, mais elle savait également par triste expérience l'image des Moldus et Sangs-Mêlés auprès des Sangs-Purs, notamment aristocrates. Elle s'arrêta de parler néanmoins lorsqu'elle surprit le regard clignotant et perdue de Mrs Potter.

-Ma caille, pourquoi parles-tu de ça ? Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons aucun problème avec le fait d'accueillir chez nous des gens de toutes origines. J'avais même proposé qu'on invite ce jeune homme à la condition si misérable, euh… Snivellus Snape avant que tu refuses pour des raisons « éthiques et esthétiques » il y a un an.

-Hein ? S'exclama Lily. Snape devait venir ici ?

Le monde à l'envers…

-Mais bien sûr ! Ma caille, tu te sens bien ?

-Euh oui oui. J'ai oublié… Lily, encore et toujours elle, hum.

_Je me giflerai après. Promis, juré. _

-Tu ne veux pas l'inviter ici pour ces vacances ? Ton père et moi aimerions beaucoup la rencontrer. Et ne me reparle pas de ses origines, compris ? Tu as l'air tellement plus sérieux et mature depuis ces vacances, c'est un vrai plaisir de voir l'effet qu'elle a sur toi.

Le sourire ému de Mrs Potter la laissa tiraillée entre une envie de pouffer de rire : la mère de James Potter venait de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un sale gamin insupportable même chez lui et en pleine face, et une gêne quant à l'image bien trop parfaite que la dame se faisait d'elle. Surtout avec son rejeton coincé dans son corps… _Non. Ne pense pas à lui, ça va te déprimer, Lily… _

-Poussin-_c'est fini, oui ?_- qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda, inquiète, Mrs Potter en caressant la tignasse ébouriffée de son fils adoré dont l'expression était devenue moins enjouée. Tes amis te manquent déjà ?

-Euh… oui… Bredouilla Lily, contente de n'avoir même pas à chercher d'excuse plus ou moins bidon pour avoir la paix.

-Je vois. On écrit à Sirius et à Lily ?

_Sirius… Severus, et Lil… argh… Non non… mais si je refuse, ça fera suspect… Et pitié plus de questions, de gloussements et de pigeounouchéri…_

-Oui, mère. Hum… Si ça vous convient…

-Très bien, chantonna sa « mère » en se levant et en invoquant parchemin et plume. Je te laisse rédiger tes petits mots-huhu- et je vais chercher les hiboux. Je ne lirai pas celui pour Lily, promis. Je compte sur toi pour soigner ton écriture et ton orthographe.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit enfin de la chambre et laissa une Lily atterrée. _Potter…_ Elle fut incapable de reprendre un fil de pensée cohérent face à la foule de questions et de remarques qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. La vue du parchemin et de la plume qui attendaient d'être utilisés lui permit de se concentrer sur une chose simple, basique, salvatrice : écrire. Et les ramener. Et demander des comptes…

Severus d'abord.

_Sirius,_

_Mes parents t'inviteront cordialement au manoir Potter à la date qui t'arrangera. Viens sans chichi, j'ai déjà hâte de prendre des nouvelles de vive voix. _

_James. _

Lily se relut, une moue au bec. Trop parfaitement écrit. Elle devrait laisser traîner çà et là un petit s à la place d'un t ou encore… Oh et puis zut, elle prétextera encore la « magie de l'amûr et son influence siii bénéfique » pour la énième fois. Potter à présent.

_Toi, misérable toi… _

_Mère te convie à la maison. T'as intérêt à venir, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Un refus équivaut à aucune aide vis-à-vis de ma sœur. Et je SAIS que tu en auras BESOIN !_

_Je ne te salue même pas. Mais sache que tes parents me préfèrent déjà à toi. _

_Niark._

C'était mesquin… mais ô combien défoulant. Restait à savoir qui inviter le premier… Potter. Qu'elle en soit débarrassée une bonne fois pour toute. Elle aurait bien assez de temps à passer avec Severus pour s'assurer que sa condition actuelle n'était aussi pénible que passagère.

-Mon coucouuuu, fit la voix de Mrs Potter à partir de l'escalier. Tu as terminééé ?

Lily roula des yeux- ces surnoms, mais… aaah- et passa en mode tout-sourire après avoir soigneusement plié ses invitations.

-Oui, mère adoréééée !

_Courage Lily… quelques jours et tu seras fixée… _

**_A suivre..._**

_**Sombraline se nourrit des oligo-éléments présents dans les reviews. Participez à son bien-être, l'bon Dieu vous l'rendra. Merci pour votre lecture!**  
_


End file.
